The Best of the Worst
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Draco and Kendra have known each other since birth. They've attended Hogwarts together, and spent most breaks in each other's houses. Now that they're of age, Voldermort sets his sights on both of them. How will they cope being young, new Death Eaters?
1. The Darkest Space

**Disclaimer:** Hey guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! Shocker!

**Claimer: **I own the entire Marx family though.

**AN:** So I've decided to start trying to write this again. I had to rewrite the first four chapters. Well not rewrite, except in some places. About 98% of it is all the same. There were some stupid spelling errors though I should have caught. So, because I wanted to hit myself for being such a dolt, I went through and fixed the errors. Hopefully I caught them all. And I'll be working on the fifth chapter after all of these go back online. Sorry if I lose all of your reviews. Please feel free to review again!

_

* * *

_

_Through the darkest space, well I try to catch up to the catchphrased human race._

_Jason Mraz_

* * *

-Kendra-

My arms fell lazily back to my sides and my mouth began to close itself from the enormous yawn that managed to escape. It was early in the morning. Around ten. Ten-twenty-ish. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly early, but it sure as bloody hell wasn't exactly late for me either. The morning was still cool and the air still crisp with the newly produced dew as I sat on the back porch of our manor. The house elf Jocken was supposed to be bringing me a cup of freshly brewed tea to wake me up and lift my spirits. Because this damn England weather wasn't doing it. More dreary rain clouds were hanging overhead, blocking out the glorious bright sun that should have been shining on this August morning.

Jocken finally appeared, quietly opening the back glass door and setting down an intricate silver tray on the small table my parents had placed back here. "S-sor-ry it took me so long Mistress Kendra." I smiled tightly down at the frail creature.

"It's fine Jocken. You're dismissed now." I flicked my hand back towards the door and slumped further into my seat, taking my cup of steaming tea with me. Despite the period of time Jocken took bringing the drink, it tasted fantastic. After taking my tea the same way for six years he had perfected the art and didn't even asked me how I liked it anymore. That pleased me more than anything. I hated being asked minor questions. There was no point in them.

Sighing deeply I ran a hand through my long, blond hair, pulling it all back from my eyes in the process. What the hell am I going to do today? Taking a sip of my tea I thought it over. I supposed I could start packing my trunk for Hogwarts, which I'd be leaving for in just a matter of three days. Two more years of that place and I was free. Though I was excited at the thought I was also scared. I had no plans after Hogwarts. I had never thought the day would be coming so soon. Five years just managed to pass in a blur really. If I recalled hard enough I could remember the exact meal I had first eaten in the Great Hall the night I was sorted into the Slytherin house. From there on out the good times were basically a blur. All I could truly remember is something bad happening every year and Harry Potter being involved. Of course. He was involved in everything. I rolled my eyes. "The boy can't seem to stay out of trouble." I muttered, frowning deeply and sipping on my tea some more.

"Who?" A voice asked, and I craned my neck to see someone I had been expecting several days ago.

"Potter." I answered Draco as he sat down on another chair. Automatically Draco sneered at the name, and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Why are you thinking of Potter?" I smirked at my best friend's tone towards The Chosen One, but I tried to hide it behind my cup.

"Why? Jealous I'm not thinking of you instead?" Draco's ice blue eyes shifted to me and he smirked.

"Pft. For Merlin's sake Kendra, been near too many dangerous, exploding potions?" I glared at Draco over the top of my cup as he tried to tie my insanity to my horrible potions skills. Out of all things to bring up, he brought up the fact I couldn't even make a simple potion without it exploding on me. My murderous glare continued towards the sixteen year old Malfoy sitting across from me as I thought of my previous five years in the Potions class. From the very first day in that class I knew I was doomed. Even if my professor was also the head of my house. I supposed it didn't help I had a smart mouth. Snape wasn't too fond of anything that came from my lips. So, instead of putting my head into the books, which I never did for any class, I just partnered myself with Draco and skimmed through each year, hoping I'd be able to somehow, if by a miracle from Salazar Slytherin himself, that I'd passed my O.W.L.S. Luckily I did. Both Snape and I were shocked when I got my results back. Keeping my mouth shut I managed to slip out of the Potions room and slip my way into my sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Pft. For Merlin's sake Draco, been near too many ferrets lately?" I mocked the platinum blond, and as soon as the animal's name left my lips he glowered at me.

"Don't bring up that creature of dirt in this house Kendra Danielle Marx!" Both Draco and I whipped our heads around in our chairs to see my mum and Narcissa standing in the doorway. Obviously she knew I spoke of the time in our fourth year when Draco was turned into a ferret because of The Golden Trio.

"Yes mother." I obliged, not wanting to argue the subject. Last time I had said anything about a student that wasn't a pure-blood I paid dearly. As I did my very first year at Hogwarts. It was in Transfigurations I met a Ravenclaw named Terry Boot. Little did I know he was Muggleborn and that it would cost me when I came home for the holidays. We became very close friends, regardless of our house differences, and I did get mocked by fellow Slytherins for that. Another payment I made during my first year. My housemates forgave me a lot easier than my own parents did though. When I did come home for Christmas break my father was very cold towards me. He spoke very little and even then they were very clipped sentences. As though I was nothing more than filth, and he'd rather be hexed than speak to me. A heart-breaking yet turning point in my life. A few days into my stay at home my father called me into his study which was dimly lit by the fireplace on the west wall.

_"Kendra, dear, it's nice to have you back home." He turned his chair to smile softly at me. I hadn't seen this look on my father's face since he became a Death Eater. This small emotion brought hope rising into my chest and soaring through my heart. More than it should have, but I didn't care. I had my father back. My daddy. I stepped further into the dark study, gaining confidence from my father's welcoming praise. Right as I was a couple of feet from the desk the smile faltered, and so did my feet. I froze dead in my tracks. Had I done something wrong in the six seconds it had taken me to cross the room? My father then spoke, a sinister smirk playing on his lips this time. "Or at least it would be if you weren't such a disappointment." Bitterness shone through his words and I felt the venom that was sinking into my brain. What had I done wrong? What did I do to displease him? "See, since you obviously don't know the reason, I find you to be disappointing because you've been associating yourself with a Muggle. You, a Marx, of all people. Even Draco is disgusted with you." All of his words struck me in the heart like a cold kitchen knife. That didn't strike me quite as hard as the Cruccio curse did. For seven days three time a day my father used this curse on me._

_"Why daddy, why?" I cried between screams, writhing in pain on the floor as he stood over me, casting an ominous shadow. _

_"You'll learn Kendra. You are a pure-blood. You do not speak to Muggles, Muggleborns or Blood-Traitors. If I ever catch you mingling with one again you'll have an even worse punishment." _

"Kendra! Hello?" Snapping brought me out of my past. Brought me out of the day my perception of my father would forever change. That was the day I stopped calling him "daddy". No, I grew up. He wasn't that figure to me anymore. He was merely a male who provided help creating me. He was never anything more. I erased my earlier memories of him. I couldn't take the change. My eleven year old self couldn't take the change.

"Yeah?" I dumbly asked, glancing around me to see who had been talking. Draco was the only person on the back porch with me now, since both our mums left after scolding me. For a long, intent minute Draco stared suspiciously at my face, trying to find some clue as to why I wasn't paying attention to him. Merlin forbid! He sighed deeply and put his face into one of his hands chuckling slightly.

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" His blue eyes locked with my green ones. I sighed and shrugged. What did he want me to say? As if reading my thoughts Draco spoke, that small amused tone still ringing clear. "Just tell me what you were thinking about." Looking down into my tea I hoped Draco would just drop the subject. Usually he was good at picking up my discomfort. Yet he continued relentlessly. "Come on Kendra. You know you can tell me anything-" I cut Draco off because I knew this speech by heart. Hell, I made most of it up.

"I know, I know. I can tell you anything, we've been best friends since we've been born!"

"Left the magical potions tube you mean." Draco smirked, correcting me. A little snigger rose out of my throat at the sexual meaning in the line.

"Whatever. Same difference. And don't bring up potions again!" I held up my hand to Draco and he gaped incredulously.

"Is this what you're hiding from me? Potions? That's why you've been wrapped all in your bloody head?"

"No it's not Mr. Bouncing Unmentionable. And stop bringing potions up damn you!" Draco raised an eyebrow and we were silent for a moment.

"Unmentionable?"

"Well, I can't use the F-word! Mum will kill me!"

"What? Fuck?" I glared at Draco playfully and stuck my tongue out at him. Again Draco raised his eyebrow, but this time in mock offense. In a slightly high (and somewhat pitchy) voice he replied, "Don't use those kind of facial expressions towards me! I am dictator in this house and you will respect me!" I looked at him barely controlling the laughter that threatened to burst from me.

"My mother sounds worse than that. But a very nice attempt Draco."

"Psh, sorry I wasn't meant to play the part of a woman, but as you can tell," Draco waved his hands down his body. "this is all man." A lecherous eyebrow waggle and smirk followed the sentence. "Now back to the conversation at hand. What were you really thinking and so help me Merlin if you call me a ferret again I'll hurt you Kendra!" He pointed a threatening finger in my direction, but I just smirked.

"Finally caught on did you?"

"Bouncing F-word? Is that the best you've got?"

"HA!" I snorted, throwing my head back. "Please, you should know that's not even close to as good as I've got."

"Oh I do know." I gave Draco a pointed look at his statement he just tried to make sexual, then sighed in defeat. This was Draco we're talking about.

"You're impossible." I threw my arms in the air and rose from the table, walking swiftly inside. The more I could avoid Draco, the more I could avoid this conversation. Too bad he wasn't feeling like giving up. Bloody blond, boy. Both sets of footsteps echoed off the white marble floor as we made our way through the sitting room, into the foyer and up the grand staircase that led to the most of the rooms in the house. Besides mine that is. To get to my room, which was the highest point in the Marx manor you had to go through the drawing room and at the back of that room there was door you could use to climb a spiraling staircase in which led up to my room. Complex, but worth it. "Draco, I'm telling you now, leave it alone." Without turning around I knew Draco was following me with that stupid, signature smirk of his that girls swooned all over. In a way he was predictable. In others not so much.

"Kendra, stop hiding all this shit from me!" Draco exclaimed as we started up the staircase into my personal quarters. By the tone in his voice the smirk was gone and he was obviously getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I finally asked, when we were in my room and the door was closed. I found myself sitting on my bed which was adorned in my house colors. Draco was leaning against the door glaring daggers at me, which gave away his thoughts. Something that usually only happened when I was around. Sixteen years with the same person could really do that to you.

"Kendra we've never hidden anything from each other, and if we have hidden something we usually spill it. But this, this is something you're very adamant about keeping a secret, why?" Draco's eyes darkened a little. Great, my best friend was pulling away from me because I refused to admit I was lost in my murky past. Eventually, because I really didn't want to be distant from Draco, I sighed and slumped forward a little.

"I was sort of thinking about the past." Part of me was scared to meet Draco's eyes, whose eyes I know would be full of hatred. Draco and I weren't fond of our lives in the past, but we could do nothing to change it. We forgot it and moved on. That's just the way we were raised. It was our functional in the dysfunctional.

"Father?" Draco made a quick guess. I nodded and shrugged at the same time. What could I really say? When he knew the answer he knew the answer. We were both open books in front of each other, even if we looked emotionless to others. Everything that had anything to do with Draco and I came right back to those sixteen years of contact. The bed slumped under more weight and Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Which memory?" His voice was more of a whisper. My own painful memories brought up his too.

"Christmas break of our first year at Hogwarts." That one sentence said it all. Of course I hadn't told Draco right away about what happened. I was too scared of my father. Scared he'd use one of the unforgivable curses on me again. Most likely one I wouldn't recover from.

"I see." Another whisper. This heavy hell that was unleashed somehow was putting me into a gloomy mood. There was only way to change that.

"Hey Dray, want to play Hate Her, Love Her?" Draco smirked, even though all the sadness was still swimming in his eyes.

"Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do today." Just as I got up to go get some copies of the Daily Prophet and wizarding magazines Draco remarked, "Are you ever going to change into actual clothes today?" I looked down at my clothing, which happened to be the ivory silk night gown I had been sleeping in.

"Not until I take a shower."

"Are you going to take a shower today?" Twenty questions was getting old.

"Nope, I planned on lounging around the house today. Won't have much time to do it afterwards." One thought that brought the depression back in a quick swirl. Nothing pissed me off more than getting up early in the morning and dealing with people my age.

"Well are you at least going to run your face under the tap? You're looking a little oily today." I glanced over my shoulder and glared at Draco. Fine, I would at least take a shower then change into something to lounge around in besides my nightgown.

"You shouldn't be complaining." I muttered, taking a pair of shorts and a ragged old shirt that I used during Quidditch practice into the bathroom with me. "It shows more skin than you usually get to see." Draco laughed a little and eyed me again. This time he took in my bare shoulders, not even closed to covered by the thin straps. He also noted my legs, which didn't go on forever, but weren't short and stubby either.

"I've seen you in sexier." He waved me into the bathroom with a hand and I snorted at him as I left the room. Count on him to turn my flirting against me. Not that it would have mattered if he had played along. Nothing would ever occur beyond the sexual innuendos. Draco and I just weren't like that. Maybe once, in the back of our heads yes, but now? Never.

That's why we were so close of friends. We could get dangerously close to shagging and not let it affect what we had, because we knew what lay underneath deep down in each other.


	2. Dead For Days

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP. If I did would not be stressing over so much Government homework.

**Claimer:** Stealing is a naughty thing. I own the Marx family and the pretty awesome promise.

* * *

_Is it safe to say that we've hurt the same way? If it were up to me I'd leave this place right now._

_Socratic_

* * *

-Kendra-

"Are you daft Draco? You must be bored out of your skull." I stood in the bathroom doorway, staring pitifully at Draco. He hadn't moved since I left him thirty minutes ago. Lying on his stomach, flipping through a Quidditch magazine with a very bored expression glued to his face.

"About time you got out woman. I was just about to come in there and drag you out." He paused before smirking, obviously letting me know he was thinking of him dragging me out of the shower completely naked.

"Yeah, I'm so sure." I rolled my eyes, walking over the bed and lying beside him, my wet hair dripping a little on the glossy pages.

"Too lazy to dry your hair?" Draco asked, looking up from some interview with a famous player to my now dark brown, wet hair. In response I just shrugged, taking in the shirtless player in front of me, trailing a finger down the page.

"Too bad I quit Quidditch, otherwise I could be around these kind of men more." My muttering thoughts made the boy next to me snort.

"You're laying next to one right now." Laughter escaped my throat without even a thought. Usually I was in such better control of my emotions, but around Draco I was more of a free spirit.

"Oh, of course Draco! How could I have forgotten about someone like you?" Giggling as I said my sentence I climbed onto his lower back and start massaging his shoulders. Draco dropped the magazine on the floor and relaxed under my touch.

"I don't really know." Draco said, his voice changing under the pressure of my hands. Sitting here on Draco's back, massaging him was anything but awkward. It was sexual, comforting, normal, loving and expected. There was nothing new about this. During our school year it'd become almost a weekly ritual, especially around testing time. The whole lot of us Slytherins would study in the common room, and when it was time for us to retire I would sneak off to Draco's room, or he'd sneak off to mine and we'd always give each other massages while rambling on about the gits in our classes. Mostly the Golden Trio, but there was that mix of foolish little Hufflepuffs and stuck up Ravenclaws as well.

"Bloody hell Dray, you're really tense." This wasn't a good sign. Draco didn't verbally tell me anything was wrong, but all the muscle in his back spoke for him. He shrugged, rolling his shoulders a little, trying to relax, and spoke.

"It's nothing."

"What a load of dung!" I exclaimed, rolling Draco over onto his back. His gray eyes bore into mine, defiance written all over them. He wasn't go to tell me a thing. "Draco..." I warned, pushing my hands on his chest. Underneath me he struggled, bucking his hips, trying to cause my balance to falter, but I just dug the sides of my knees into his hips.

"Get off." He snarled, using his hands this time to try and push me off of him. With a bit of shock I fell backwards, landing on his legs. A fire burned in Draco's eyes I had only seen when he was talking to someone he loathed.

"Draco, it's me, Kendra." That fire was seeing somebody else, because I knew sure as Harry Potter was The Boy That Lived that he wasn't seeing my face. "Dray, come on." I reached out to grab his hand, but he instantly slapped it away. I decided to move away from him then. Danger was something I faced before because of the type of house I live in, but I wasn't expecting it from someone so close to me. So I backed up and Draco and I stared at each other, not that he even knew where he was or who we has looking at. "Draco." This time my voice was barely a whisper. When he was in pain, I was in pain. We'd shared everything, and our emotions were no different. Suddenly, in his eyes I saw a responding flicker in his eyes. Not saying another word I sat there eagerly hoping my Draco would come back to me, leaving this violent, lost Draco behind.

"Ken..." Draco breathed. Instantly I moved towards him, shuffling across the bed on my knees.

"Draco, I'm here." My voice was still a soft whisper.

"Kendra." Again my name was nothing but a whisper of his breath. "I'm scared." My eyes widened at what Draco just admitted to me. Our eyes met each other and he sighed as he noticed the confusion drowning any other emotion in them. No words fell from Draco's mouth. Instead he pulled up his sleeve to his shirt and revealed something I didn't think to see printed on his skin any time soon.

"Oh Merlin." I gasped, slowly reaching out to trace the mark with my fingers. "Draco...how...when?" My thoughts were all jumbled inside of my head. How could I think straight when I was staring at my best friend, who happened to now be a Death Eater.

"It was on my birthday this June." For a moment Draco stayed quite. It looked like he was debating something inside of his mind.

"Tell me." I automatically knew he was keeping another secret. Hopefully it wasn't as big as the one he'd just revealed.

"He gave me a mission, but I'm not to speak of it." Okay, so it could be worse than hiding the fact he was part of Voldermort's Army for two months before telling me. Vaguely I pondered why he couldn't tell me, but figured it out on my own. He'd be a dead man if he spoke of it. "It's treason." I looked up to see Draco still talking to me. Then I realized I was nodding my head, as if solving a puzzle in my thoughts. Draco must have known I was answering my own questions.

"That's why you're...scared?" I'd never known Draco to be scared of anything in my entire life. He was confident in all his actions, and never faltered when doing something. Being scared would cost him his pride. Not something Draco ever gave up willingly. Slowly he nodded, almost scared of what I was going to say. It was like he expected me to laugh and scoff in his face. Surely he knew better than that. Giants would shrink before that would ever happen. "Draco," I breathed, not knowing what to say to him. I paused for a moment, staring into his face. For the first time in a very long time I saw worry and sickness. This could not end good.

Doing what words could not, I pulled Draco into my arms and we both sat there for a few minutes, taking in each other's strengthening presence.

"What am I going to do Kendra?" More whispered left Draco's lips. I noticed they were chapped and pink as if he'd been chewing on them in ponder and worry. Draco needed my help, maybe not physically, but mentally I could tell he was going down a very shaky path. I pulled away from the embrace, and swept some hair back from his face. He'd been contemplating cutting the hair all year, and finally decided to go through the with the plan. He'd most likely do it tomorrow or later on today.

"Draco, I promise that I will do everything I can to protect you, and to help you do whatever you're doing." My hands gripped Draco's shoulders as I started to make the biggest commitment of my life. "I can tell you aren't going to be able to walk this alone, and you know as well as I do you can trust no one else."

"You promise?" The look on Draco's face was a bit more suspicious now. A bit of the fear had left, and I was glad for that.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said with a small smile. When promises meant everything and the matter was important we'd use the stupid little words we used as kids. Somehow they meant a lot more now than they did back then, when a pinky promise meant the world. Draco managed a small smile in return.

"Stick a thousand quills in your eye."

"Then I'll use the Cruccio curse and make you cry." Both of us finished at the same time, locking hands, intertwining our fingers, while stating the last line of our promise. Before we could talk any further than that a soft rapping sounded at my door.

"Come in." I called, letting go of Draco's hand slowly. Jocken walked through the door timidly, looking at the soft carpet below his bare elf feet. "Yes Jocken?"

"Mistress Maria wishes to see Miss Kendra." Before answering the old house elf standing before me I exchanged glances with Draco. What could my mother possibly want with me?

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute...and tell her Draco will be with me." Jocken froze at the door, nervously looking down the hall and back at me.

"Mi-miss Kendra...if you don-don't mind me saying, though I know it's n-not my place. Mistress Maria does not wish young Master Malfoy to be there." As soon as the stuttered sentence left his mouth he bowed his head to the carpet. This gave Draco and I another moment to exchange glances. Why would mother care if Draco was there or not?

"Come on Draco." I finally spoke, getting up and walking out of the door. Draco followed me, with the same poise in his walk. It was all in the illusion of looking graceful, even if you weren't feeling it. By the time both Draco and I were down the stairs Jocken had hastily caught up to us.

"Jocken things this is a very, very bad idea. Jocken will be punished."

"Hush." I said rather sharply, glaring over my shoulder at the house elf. "I'll see to it you will not be punished." Draco scoffed from my side.

"What does it matter if he is punished? He's just stupid ole' house elf." My deadly gaze turned from the elf to my friend.

"That's where you're wrong Draco." Our row came to a halt as we entered the sitting room. Wouldn't want anyone to think Draco and I were on bad terms. Sitting on the couches were Draco's mother and my parents, sipping tea with more grace than all the girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic combined. "You wanted to see mother?" I asked, smiling politely.

"Yes, Kendra, dear." She waved her hand at Narcissa, at which she stood.

"Draco, it's time to go." More graceful illusions. Something wrong was happening, but I couldn't seem to figure out what, or which direction it would take me. Obviously Draco thought the same thing, because he looked around at the older wizard and witches with a moody look. With a brief nod towards no one in particular, he followed his mother out. That nod was my cue that'd he show up later.

"Kendra, darling, take a seat." Forgetting that the Malfoys had even been here, I walked over to the love seat across from my parents, crossed one leg over the other and waited for one of them to speak. "Kendra, as you're well aware of, you'll be of age come mid January." I nodded once, racking my brain for possible outcomes of this conversation. "Meaning you will no longer have the Trace on you..." My mother was holding back tears and sobs. I'd never seen her so emotional. Usually if she cried, it was in private. My father patted her back stiffly, and the continued her speech.

"What your mother means to say is, when you come home for the holidays, you'll be joining me as a Death Eater." All sensations in my body seemed to fade to where I couldn't even feel my own body. Everything around me was blocked out. My mind only seemed to focus on the mental image of one thing. The Dark Mark. It was lit up in the bright green color with a black background taking up the rest of my mind's space. More softly than anything else, there was a noise. A very familiar one. Something I'd really only here in this house or out in the garden.

_Kendra...come to me._

My eyes snapped opened and I could finally see past the shadows and the Dark Mark. Hissing. The sound was a snake hissing. But when I looked around the sitting room there was no snake. Just my mother and father staring at me. Well, my mum was still drying into her hands, the only words I could understand were "My baby...no...why her?" The rest were just uncontrollable sobs.

So, if the snake weren't in this room where could it possibly be? It couldn't be speaking to me without being at least fifty feet from me. A wave of nausea hit me and I braced my arm on the couch. Though it really wouldn't matter as I left my body and went into a completely different world.

_"Kendra." The voice hissed again. I looked around the stark white room I was in. Everything was the color of white. The table, the chairs, the doors even the floor beneath my bare feet. "Come to me Kendra." I whipped my head around, my dirty blond hair covering a bit of my face for a moment, before it settled back into place, falling down my shoulders._

_"Hello?" I nervously asked thin air. Honestly, I couldn't find anyone._

_"Hello, Kendra." This time I found the source of the voice. On the chair at the head of the table a rather large snake was curled around the chair, with it's head looking directly at me. It's red eyes bore into my green ones._

_"Who are you?" I asked, collecting bravery and stepping forward._

_"My name is Nagini." That name sounded very familiar. Almost as if I had heard it once before in my childhood._

_"How do you know me Nagini?" Hopefully these questions wouldn't prove futile._

_"My master has been keeping his eyes on you for a while now Kendra Marx. You are a very powerful witch, which proves to be very helpful to my master." The snake hissed, and it almost looked like it was bobbing it's head proudly._

_"Who is your master?" The level of my voice seemed to raise, as if I knew I was in no danger at the moment._

_"In due time." The hissing resided and shadows began to eat away at the pure, clean white surfaces. From the ceiling down the wall, until the only white space in the room was where I was standing. With a rather disgusting slurping noise the white disappeared and I fell into the darkness with a crash._

"Kendra!" This time it wasn't hissing. It was rather loud yelling. Groaning followed the yelling voice, which prompted more talking. "She's awake." The same voice informed others. That's when I realized the groaning had come from me.

"Wha-?" I tried speaking. The results weren't too successful the first time around.

"Kendra, how many fingers am I holding up?" I wanted to slap whoever was speaking to me. How was I supposed to know? All I could see was the dark. Did they not realize it was just as pitch black as I had? "Kendra, open your eyes for me." For a moment some part of me said to defy the person talking to me, just because I felt the heated stupidity of not realizing my eyes were shut. "Damnit Kendra." This time the voice wasn't speaking calmly. And it was only then that I realized who that voice belonged to.

"Draco?" I asked wearily, trying to pry my eyes open. The green orbs stuck in my skull were refusing me though, as if they wanted me to drift back into a sleep. "What happened?" My voice cracked from the lack of moisture.

"I don't really know. I came back to your house a couple hours later and your mum said you had passed out after having a vision." Right. I wasn't sleeping. I fell into a vision after my dad had told me come my birthday I was going to be a Death Eater. This reoccurring news managed to break the fighting hold on my eyes, and I instantly saw Draco's pale, pointed face hovering over mine. Tears blurred my visions as the thoughts came rushing back to me. "Kendra!" Draco exclaimed, rather alarmed by my random tears.

"I-I don't-can't...urgh!" I screamed in frustration after I couldn't tell Draco what he had told me a mere hours ago. Instead I took the frustration out on my pillow, but the last and probably my most wanted punch was halted.

"I'm going to let go of your arm if you promise to calm down and start explaining to me what's going on. Promise?" Draco and I locked eyes, and I tried pulling my wrist out of his hand, but his grip remained firm. Glaring I answered him,

"I promise." Instantly he release my arm, and I brought it close to my body, not letting my murderous glare up any. Draco sat on the edge of my bed waiting for me to start my story. Angry tears spilled over the edge of my eyes and I furiously wiped them away. Draco had only seen me cry a couple of times, and I wasn't wanting to make that count any bigger. Eventually I calmed down, using deep breaths and mental reminders that Draco wasn't going to hurt nor run from me. He hadn't so far, so I doubt he would now. Besides, I stuck with him through his breakdown didn't I? "After I turn seventeen in January Voldermort is going to make me a Death Eater." Honestly, it seemed like Draco was expecting something less...severe. Like he couldn't believe I would be in the same predicament he currently found himself in.

"Why you?" At first I was a bit offended. What was wrong with me? I was rather good in the Dark Arts, courtesy of my father's vast library, but more than using magic, I stuck more to physically abusing someone. Especially since I was an underage witch. Draco saw the hellish fire starting to rise in my eyes and he quickly fixed his question. "I mean, I understand me; I'm here to avenge my father's mistake, personally I'm a little proud to be able to do what he hasn't been able to, but you're father hasn't let the Dark Lord down."

"I think it has something to do with my vision." I spoke quietly, more to myself than to him.

"The vision from earlier? The one that made you pass out?" The young Malfoy's words brought shock throughout my brain.

"What did you just say?" Draco seemed just as confused as I did.

"The vision...from earlier today. Your parents said you passed out afterwards." Pushing Draco out of the way I leaped from the bed and ran out of the room to find my parents. This information had to be false! It just had to be! "Kendra!" Draco yelled, chasing after me. Damn Draco and his long legs! Not only that but he disapproved of being lethargic, while I on the other hand wouldn't have life any other way. "Kendra!" Ignoring the call of my name from my best friend's lips, I kept fighting against the arms wrapped around my torso. "KENDRA! Your parents aren't here!" Those words would have been as useful as a _Stupefy_ spell, because instantly I stopped all struggle against Draco.

"Where'd they go?" I asked very calmly.

"I don't know. They just told me to watch after you. Why are you going and searching for them as if there is some big emergency?" Panic suddenly filled my body, causing me to shudder and spin on Draco, taking him by surprise. With that advantage I tore myself from his arms.

"It is an emergency! Don't you see?" All my yelling just left Draco even more confused, but even more pissed off.

"No! I don't bloody see!" His arms were up in the air in frustration, as if he didn't know what to do with me. Honestly, know one knew. I struggled to keep myself from yelling at him this time. It wasn't his fault he didn't understand. He only knew I had visions, not really what had resulted afterwards. Our angers started to fuel each other, as our glares became more vicious. Suddenly my legs gave way and I fell to my knees. As if it were a natural thing, Draco was there beside me. "Kendra..." His tone was a lot more softer than before.

"Draco, I've never passed out after having a vision before. Sure, I might have acted a bit like someone had Confunded me, but never actually blacked out." I looked up at Draco with tears in my eyes. "Something bad is going to happen Draco." Even if I didn't understand my vision fully, I understood that part.


	3. Stroke Of Luck

**Disclaimer: **Generic statement that says I don't own most of the characters and shit that happens throughout this story.

**Claimer: **Generic statement that says I do own a partial part of the plot and characters in this story.

* * *

_This could be the change we're looking for. We're all angels on the inside. We play filthly roles._

_Self Against City_

* * *

-Kendra-

"Miss Kendra? Miss Kendra?" Of course I couldn't sleep in. That'd be too easy. Though my eyes were still closed I mentally saw myself rolling them. "Miss Kendra?" Jocken tried again. If he said my name one more time I was going to start throwing hexes all over the room blindly.

"Go away." I mumbled, shoving my head underneath my pillow.

"Mistress Maria wants you up. You need to be at Kings Cross soon." Suddenly I had no urge to sleep. I propelled myself out of bed, throwing blankets everywhere.

"Thank you Jocken." I said, rushing into my closet and then into the bathroom. Jocken left me without saying another word, but I couldn't but thought I saw a minuscule smile as he did. While the water heated up I hopped on the bathroom counter, and inspected my toes and frowned at what I saw. Luckily Scotland had really hellish weather so during my stay at Hogwarts I'd only get the chance to wear my trainers. Somehow my mind wandered from my toes to my arm, where come holidays a new addition to my skin would be added. Concentrating, I thought of my the scars on my legs from all the small fights I had found myself in over the years, and I thought of how ugly they made my legs look.

Stupid, petty thoughts like these kept my mind very clear of the whole Death Eater business I had been trying to avoid. So far, it was working, unless I got to that point where I knew I looked good, regardless of anything I told myself. Then, my mind would wander back to the dark, dreary news my parents delivered to me. Hopefully, and this was my first time ever saying this, I'd have plenty of homework this years because of my N.E.W.T.S level classes. In fact I was short of praying for loads of essays that would keep my mind not only off of that, but the vision I was still stumped by. I had also given up on thoughts about that yesterday afternoon when I spent most of the day lying in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling like it was going to produce the answer.

None of my questions had been answered. I still couldn't figure out who the snake Nagini belonged to, nor had I recalled ever meeting anyone who owned it. And frankly I had never come across such a large and vicious looking snake in my life. The ones I usually conversed with when it came down to it, where small ones from the back garden. The other problem I seemed to be encountering was the room. Never had I imagined a room that could be stark white, furniture and all.

Eventually I climbed into the steaming shower stall, and started the cleaning process. Unlike the dirt and oil, my problems wouldn't just wash down the drain. There was no way to avoid my future. Not that I could think of anyways. Of course I knew better than anyone that the future wasn't set in stone. One tiny detail could change someone's entire future, right down to their kid's hair color. Luckily, with the time I was given I might just be able to change the future. However, several problems seemed to appear as I looked at the big picture.

My recent vision: I had no idea what the hell it could possibly mean, nor did I know when it was going to take place. Another issue with my visions was there was no exact timing. I usually had to figure the timing out myself with details from what I had seen.

My family: The biggest problem. True, daddy dearest was a Death Eater himself, and a very good one at that, but Voldermort would kill him on the spot for not stopping me first. Regardless of our rather distant relationship I did care for my mother. Maybe not her beliefs, but for her, yes. Luke and Salus, my eleven year old twin brothers, would be safe at Hogwarts. The only concern with them is when school gets out for the three months of summer. Then they'd be vulnerable. Very vulnerable.

Draco: It wasn't hard to see Draco and I were close. Whispers often spread around the school like wild fire that we were dating. I scoffed at the idea. Draco and I? He wasn't like my brother, but he was damn near close. Anger clenched at my stomach as I thought of Draco being hurt. We didn't have to be dating for me to feel that possessiveness over him.

Shrugging it off as the fact I'd known him for my entire life, I finished up in the shower and climbed out. I'd have to get ready magically since I decided to wake up just a tad bit late.

-Draco-

I tapped my foot impatiently on the cobblestone platform. Kendra was late. Part of me wasn't surprised. She did after all enjoy sleeping in. What irked me was this time she was cutting it very close. The train was going to leave soon and if I wasn't on it my mission was done. Which scared me to death. The thought of leaving the dark blond girl behind crossed my mind several times. Each time I furiously swept the thought from my mind. I knew for a fact Kendra wouldn't leave me, and I wasn't going to do that to her. She was the _only_ person I could truly trust. Sure other people were loyal to me, but when it came down to the deeper parts of my life, she was the only one who had any idea about any of it.

Basically she was the girlfriend I wasn't snogging. We had those stupid, cliché, deep talks, but I went to other girls for my physical needs. Really, I was getting the best of both worlds. Balance was an important key.

A crashing noise brought my attention a couple of yards to my left. A very rushed Kendra stumbled to her feet, glaring at a small boy and his parents. A small smirk crossed my features as she brushed off her pants and resumed her position behind her trolley.

"Ready?" My question snapped Kendra out of her own little world and she smiled when our gazes met.

"Not really, but let's go." She answered, as she strolled up to me.

"Ladies first." I made a sweeping bow, letting Kendra be the first to go through the wall to Platform 9 3/4. I couldn't help but chuckle as she snorted at my actions. Could I really blame her? I was being a slightly sarcastic arse. As soon as Kendra was through I pushed my own trolley through the brick wall, and was instantly greeted with thick, grey, steam from the Hogwarts Express. What a lovely welcoming present.

By the time I managed to get all my stuff loaded onto the train my blond mate had disappeared. Her actions caused me to frown. I waited for her didn't I?

"Draco!" A female squealed somewhere behind me. Dreading the fact it wasn't who my grey eyes were searching for I turned to see Pansy leaning out of the door to the train. Well...Kendra's loss for now I suppose. Putting on a cocky smirk I strode over to Pansy, totally ignoring the protests of the younger years I pushed out of my way to get to her.

"Hello love." The words left my lips smoothly. It was hard to say anything wrong to a girl these days. Practice makes perfect.

"Come on, there's a compartment already saved for us."

"Just the two of us then?" Pansy giggled at me, not answering, but walking ahead through the throng of students. When she opened the door I was slightly disappointed. There, already taking up most of the compartment was Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. I was hoping for a short-lived distraction before I reached Hogwarts.

"Where's Marx?" Zabini asked as I sat down. I smirked and locked eyes with him.

"Missing her already Zabini? Why don't you calm down a bit? She'll be around eventually." Tension rose a bit as the darker boy glared at me. Soon the glare left for a smirk.

"You know I'm not the one after her. Nott is." For a moment I contemplated this. This information was true. Kendra and Nott had a relationship their fourth and fifth year. Something happened though that made Kendra break it off. Knowing Nott, she probably caught him in bed with some other girl.

"Cool it you two." Pansy interrupted my train of thought. "Kendra has prefect duty." Oh right. I forgot she was a prefect again this year. Being close friends with a prefect did have it's certain advantages. Maybe it would help me out with what I needed. Certain excuses could be used. Certain access to things could be gained. I definitely saw myself benefiting from Kendra's position.

Feeling a bit more secure and confident about my job, I laid across the seat, and put my head in Pansy's lap. For now I could just sit back a relax. The fun would start when we reached Hogwarts.

About an hour before we were supposed to reach Hogwarts Kendra slid the compartment door open, taking a good look before stepping in and shutting the door behind her.

"I loathe first years." She sneered, taking a seat between the window and Goyle. When Zabini got back it was going to be crowded. Our eyes met and it was as if a small electric current connected our brain waves, because she was thinking of the same exact person. "Where is Blaise?" She didn't use his surname, which mean they were on good terms as of now.

Slytherins turned very fast on people, including their own housemates. We'd choose our own over someone from a different house, but in the end a Slytherin was always looking out for themselves. It was what made us strong.

Teasing Kendra like I did Zabini, I started questioning their relationship. "Is there a certain reason you want to see Zabini Kendra?" She glared at me just as he had done earlier.

"Not in particular. He's just always in the same compartment as the rest of us. It's been that way since we started school." Goyle found our bickering a bit humorous, but Kendra shut him up with a very sharp and cold look. "Same for Nott."

"Still not fancying each other?" Pansy sniggered, stroking my hair back. Kendra rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at the other female in the compartment.

"Would you be?" Pansy shrugged and smirked, giving Kendra more information than the rest of us. I understood girls. I just didn't understand girl talk. Silence filled the car, and I noted that Kendra was falling asleep against the window. Pansy also saw this and started mouthing directions at Goyle, who smiled stupidly at them. Very slowly he started to put his arm around Kendra's shoulder. Her smooth voice startled him. "Goyle, so help me Merlin, if you touch me I will rip your arm out of it's bloody socket. Do I make myself clear?" Goyle frowned but nodded, not that the resting blond could see it. Instead she took the silence and her light-weighted shoulder as his answer.

Before anymore stupid antics could occur Blaise slid the door open returning from that lunch party he went to.

-Kendra-

After Blaise's very daft and loud entrance I leaned back against the cool window. Draco was going on about his mission given to him from the Dark Lord. Personally I believed some of it was just him boasting, but another part of me was sifting through the information pouring from his mouth. The question was: Could he really sit there and give all this information to his snogging mate and a couple of cronies? Technically, Draco didn't see Blaise as a crony. Though it took very keen eyes, Draco treated Blaise as an equal. In a way it was hard not to. He was smart, talented and rich. All these things made it hard to treat him any differently. Though he suffered from being a _very_ vain git.

"I'm going to go change into my robes." I suddenly stood up, taking my leave. For some reason I didn't feel like being around right now. And if I timed everything perfectly everyone would be off the train by the time I was done. No crowds to beat onto the dark platform. Excitement and nervousness filled the air all around, as I made my way towards a bathroom. Students from all houses were excited to be returning to a place they considered their second home. I know I considered it that. Hell, I'd stay there all year 'round if I could. Frankly I wasn't fond of going home anymore.

"Ken!" A little boy called. Even without turning around I knew who it was. Only two people called me that.

"Hey Luke." I smiled as I turned around. As I met the eyes of a frowning eleven year old I realized I got his name wrong.

"I'm not Luke." It was very hard to tell the twins apart, unless they had a different haircut or you could see the small birthmark on Salus' left ear. Currently his hair covered his ears, making this task slightly more difficult.

"Sorry Salus. You know, if you cut your hair this wouldn't happen." I ruffled his dark blond hair with my hand. Swatting my hand away from him, Salus scoffed.

"As if sis. Mum has been trying for months now and it isn't going to happen."

"You know what else isn't going to happen?" I was silent for a heartbeat, as he stared up at me. "Me telling you apart from Luke with that haircut." Obviously the words I had spoken wasn't what the boy wanted to hear.

"Whatever." Salus muttered, storming off. Feeling quite accomplished for letting my brother stalk off seething, I decide to change. In a matter of moments we would arrive and I was still dressed in Muggle clothes. Not a very great way to start off the school year. The halls were seemingly empty as everyone waited in their compartments for the Hogwarts Express to pull up to the platform, making my trip to the bathroom easier.

By the time I got out of the bathroom we had pulled up the station and the last of the kids were getting off. If I hurried I'd be able to catch up with my friends and get the same carriage as them. Picking up my pace, I found the nearest door and hopped onto the cobblestone platform. Darkness closed around me as the train door shut behind me, and I shuddered at the creepy surroundings. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting before I started walking to catch up with everyone else.

"You've got to be kidding?" Ron Weasley grimaced. Of course the carriage door I decided to open hid Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw behind it. Keeping my face neutral, I climbed in the carriage. Dumbledore decided to change the designs in our carriages as another way of tightening some security. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" The boy truly was a git.

"Getting a ride to the school." I replied, sitting next to Hermione Granger, who wasn't very pleased by my presence.

"Then find another carriage." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Every other carriage is full." I could keep my cool in this situation. It would take a little more focus because I had no one to stop me from doing something rash, but it could be done. Weasley snorted at me.

"Then walk."

"I think it'll be an interesting ride." The fourth year Orla Quirke stated, just trying to get a word in. I smirked at her.

"I'll agree with you. Most definitely, I will agree." That was the last thing any of us had to say to each other on our ride to Hogwarts. For that I was grateful. Usually I didn't pick fights with other houses. I found it a petty waste of energy and a waste of time. However when I was dragged into some little fight I finished it. People didn't seem to realize dealing with me was more trouble than it was actually worth. People also didn't seem to realize I was a lot more dangerous than I looked.

Only Draco knew what I had done the summer before our fifth year. Under supervision of several Death Eaters, including my father, I had killed a traitor. I don't remember how I was offered to do the job. Actually, I don't remember much from that day. However, I do remember that I didn't use a wand. No, that'd tip the Ministry off. I used an old butter knife and my owns hands. My life changed from then on.

I realized how much bigger the world was than the Houses of Hogwarts. What did it matter whether we wore green and silver or red and gold to a Quidditch match? Eventually we'd see differently. My eyes just happened to have been forced open. It was a few months later that I had used my first Unforgivable Curse. Apparently there was some loophole in the whole "Trace" idea, because no Ministry officials ever came knocking on our manor door. It took two people's lives to make me realize how huge the world really was, and how much there was in store for us students.

Glowing candles and lit up windows came into view up ahead, and butterflies soared through my stomach. Regardless of my feelings towards the students at this school, the school itself was one of my favorite places to be. The one place I didn't have to worry about my mother scolding my every move or my father's piercing eyes glowering at my form. My freedom was quite exhilarating, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

Once the carriages stopped, I pushed Weasley back into his seat, climbing out before him. He did after all start the little insults and he had been glaring at me almost the entire ride. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it, ignoring Granger's cold gaze. "Ladies first." His face flushed a deep red as he narrowed his eyes, all the while his hand gripping his wand, which was halfway out of his pocket. "Relax Weasley. The year hasn't even started yet. Let's save our big fight where everyone can watch me kick your arse." I grinned maliciously over my shoulder before walking off towards the entrance of the school, only to be stopped by Filch.

Other professors were supervising the process, hoping we would all behave. It was amusing how our professors had such high expectations from us.

"Miss Marx." A deep male voice greeted lazily from behind me. I turned and looked up to see Snape.

"Professor." I shortly acknowledged him. I was probably the only one in Slytherin that despised him. Maybe it was because he taught the "P" word class. A shudder ran down my spine at the thought of having to walk into that dungeon room one more time, just to leave in a grumpy mood. My clipped response earned me a slight sneer as Snape slunk away. There was a possibility of me paying for that later. Though, I didn't see myself being in P-class since you had to get an 'Outstanding' in O.W.L.S, which I laughed in the face of that possibility. I may have cheated to some degree, but I didn't cheat that much.

Eventually my trunk, bags and person were thoroughly checked and I could continue into the Great Hall. I expected there not being any food because the first years hadn't been sorted into houses yet, but that didn't stop the rumbling disappointment in my stomach. Another reason to love Hogwarts. The best food to ever grace someone's pallet and I didn't have to worry about my mother making sure I watched what I ate.

"Stupid sorting." I muttered, frowning as I took a seat next to Pansy and across from Blaise.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked as we were all seated, but the first years had yet to come in. I looked over at her, as if she was supposed to have the answer to that question.

"I thought he was with you."

"No, he stayed behind in the compartment for some reason. Thought he was waiting for you. But don't worry ladies there's enough of Blaise for the both of you." Blaise was touching his chest sincerely, as if we were asking for him. I snorted without thinking, baring my teeth in a grin, which got Pansy laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Are you mental Blaise?"

"I don't understand how Malfoy has two girls simultaneously." Adrian Purcy, another Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team muttered to Blaise. Pansy and I exchanged small glances and smirked. She had Draco physically, I however had him mentally. Last year we came to a understanding about this. It took five years but I finally got through to Pansy that I'm not into Draco like that. I was flattered she considered me a threat and all, but after the constant snogging and satisfied smirks in front of me afterwards I was up to my head in all of her mind games.

As if Draco had heard us talking about him, he showed up at the table, scooting Pansy over to take a seat in between us.

"Where have you been?" My question brought a smirk to Draco's chapped lips.

"Tell you later." Before I could ask anything else, Dumbledore stood up at the front and we all quieted down and turned our attention to him, though most Slytherins didn't really listen to him as he welcomed us all back. Soon after his speech ended the Sorting Hat was brought out and the small first years nervously were picked one by one. What disappointed me was the lack of Slytherin students we got.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered, making a small sweeping motion towards the front.

"They're probably just a bunch of blood-traitors and mudbloods. Wouldn't want those in Slytherin anyways." Nott whispered back, sneering towards the front. Everyone around us agreed. No point in having people who wouldn't show their blood loyalties in the house. They'd just drown in insults.

"And with that last student being sorted into his house, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared on all the tables.

"Finally!" I mouthed, almost excitedly.

"You're such a pig." Draco sniggered. I hit his arm and glared at him.

"I can't help that I like food." I started pouting.

"I'm surprised you're skinny Kendra." Blaise also commented.

"Would everyone leave my food addictions alone!" I cried exasperated, causing younger years to look at me oddly. "Go back to your food." I snapped, frowning at them, like they were the crazy person screaming about food. "Stupid little buggers." I muttered, bringing a spoonful of soup up to my mouth. People were sniggering and shaking their heads at me. It was safe to say I wasn't a blank and stoned-faced Slytherin. Which was fine by me. Somebody in this house had to have a personality. Pointless conversation kept up around the table as we talked about what we expected our classes to be, and who the D.A.D.A. teacher would be and if they would last more than a year. There was a new teacher with a bushy silvery moustache sitting at the teacher's table.

"You think that's him?" Pansy asked, also staring intently at the broad, laughing teacher.

"Of course it is. That's the only new teacher isn't it?"

"That's Professor Slughorn." Blaise interjected in our gossip, making us both turn our attention on him. Once he had it he continued. "You know, the guy that invited me to lunch, along with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom."

"Neville Longbottom was there?" I asked, frowning. How the hell did he manage to get a special invitation?

"Yeah," Blaise sneered, glancing over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table. "because he was at the Ministry last year when the Death Eaters attacked." A small little first year on the other side of Blaise widened his eyes as he listened to the conversation.

"Oi! Mind you own business!" Draco threatened, glaring hotly at the small boy. The rest of us looked disgustingly at him, making him stare at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Whatever. Whoever he is, he's got odd taste." As Blaise nodded in agreement the Great Hall's door opened and none other than Harry Potter stormed in, Snape trailing behind him. "Well, well, well, look who likes to make an entrance." My eyebrows rose and I kept my eyes locked on Potter as he swiftly walked to his table. His front was covered in blood and by the look on his face he wasn't too happy, though that probably had something to do with the amused smirk on Snape's face. "What happened to him?"

"He got caught up." Draco smirked, looking triumphantly at Harry. I put two and two together.

"You're the reason he's covered in blood?" Laughter escaped my throat in amazement. The year hadn't even officially started yet and Draco and Potter were already off to a bad start. Not that they had ever been on good terms in the first place.

"Of course I am." Draco sat up straighter, still smirking. He then went through all the details of the scenario that had happened after we all left the compartment. During his story The Golden Trio looked over at us, and I caught Potter's eye, causing a giggle out of me. He glared and I laughed some more, trying to succumb it with the desserts. that replaced the main course.

"You're best mate is staring." I laughed to Draco, who looked over at the Gryffindor table, smirking all the while. The famous Gryffindor turned back to his plate, causing all of us to laugh at his expense. Pansy was fawning over Draco, leaning on his shoulder like he had just defeated a pack of angry giants. While those two were playing lovers I couldn't help but notice Nott staring at me, which in fact made me quite uncomfortable.

There was this tiny little voice in the back of my mind that screamed for me to start up a flirtatious conversation. The rational and stubborn part of me though, was strictly against this idea, and I could imagine them trying to force the first little voice into some dark, remote corner of my brain. This weird image made me laugh quietly.

"What's so funny Marx?" I shook myself out of my own little world and looked at Nott who had an amused look in his eye at he smirked at me.

"Just my thoughts." I smiled pleasantly, masking my true feelings for the lanky teenage boy on the other side of the table.

"Your thoughts always have managed to run wild." He commented, nodding. I shrugged, taking another spoonful of pudding to my mouth.

"What can I say? I'm a very unique person."

"Yes you are." My mouth twitched slightly, but I held a blank stare. I wanted to reach over the table and slap that knowing smirk right off his face and start yelling foul words at him. We may have dated on and off for two years but that didn't mean I would let him treat me as if he owned me and he knew every little detail about me. On the contrary he knew very little. The only thing he knew was one of my pleasure spots, which didn't earn him much credit. Draco sensed my anger, and patted my leg underneath the table. As Nott's gaze left mine I slipped Draco an annoyed look and he smirked a little.

"Bastard." I muttered very softly, lowering my head as if I had to check something underneath the table. Draco sniggered at my almost silent comment, but played it off as if it was a stupid third year that had spilled her drink on herself a couple of people down from us.

A good amount of time since Potter and Snape had stormed into the room had passed before Dumbledore got back up to the wooden podium again. He went over new rules about banning on pranking tools, Quidditch, and the moment we've all been waiting for.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who agreed to resume his old post of Potions master." I choked and spit out the pumpkin juice I was drinking all over Nott, who looked as surprised as the rest of us. "Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What?" I nearly screamed, though it couldn't be heard over the loud applause from our table. "No!" I protested, slamming a fist down on the table. Heads near me turned in my direction, giving me odd looks, all of which I ignored. I could care less about them. What I did care about however, was the fact I _had _to put up with Snape another year because he was teaching a class I was actually _good _in. My finger started rapidly tapping on the table as the applause died down. Someone in the ghostly realm was not on my side. Not at all. While Dumbledore droned on about how Voldermort was once again at large and staying in groups I fumed about Snape. How the hell had he managed to finally get the Dark Arts job? Everyone knew Dumbledore didn't want to give him that job because of his past. It seemed Snape's good luck was my bad luck.

"...But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip, pip!" Everyone throughout the Great Hall stood and made their way towards their respected dormitories.

"I'll see you guys when I actually get there." I scrunched up my face as I gathered first year Slytherins up into a group, since it was my duty as prefect. Showing them to the dungeon and explaining part of Slytherin's history along the way was quite tedious. Especially when the little snots wouldn't shut their mouths for a good couple of minutes. "Password is pure-blood. Give it away to anyone who isn't in our house and you'll answer to me. Understand?" Little eyes widened around me, but I just turned and stared at the brick wall as the brick shifted around, opening up for us. "Girls dorms," I pointed in one direction, which led deeper under the lake. "and boys are that way. Now off to bed, all of you." They all rushed towards their respected bedrooms and I fell onto a plump, green chair, sighing heavily.

"Already tired of playing mum to all the first years?" Daphne Greengrass smirked. I slouched into the chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"I suppose, but the perks are nice." A smile slowly creeped onto my face. "Like the big bedroom I'll get all to myself, which I'll head off to now." The chair was still a heap of cool leather as I stood and walked towards the prefect rooms. "Have fun sharing rooms." Scowls met my sarcastic departure. But I couldn't really blame them. I'd be jealous too.


	4. So What

**Disclaimer: **Even if I'm going to see the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and Universal Studios for Thanksgiving, I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Claimer: **The Marx family will not be apart of Universal Studios attraction. However I will own a Slytherin scarf because...well...I win.

* * *

_I wanna get in trouble. I want to start a fight._

_P!nk_

* * *

-Draco-

I found myself waiting on Kendra again. And again, I was irritated with this fact. Several times I thought of barging into her room and dragging her into the school in nothing but her night clothes. After realizing Kendra would find _some_ way to extract her revenge on me I ruled the thought out. While timed passed, more students seemed to flood the common room, all going down to the Great Hall to get their classes and eat some breakfast before heading off for these different studies.

Eventually Pansy walked into the common room, smiling seductively when catching my eye. "Good morning Draco." She purred, taking a very close seat next to me on the overstuffed couch.

"Morning Pansy." I said, my mind somewhere else. She seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Draco? Nothing a quick snog couldn't fix, am I right?" Ignoring the posed question all together I faced the dark-haired girl.

"Is Kendra in her room still?" A frown crossed Pansy's face before she could stop herself.

"I don't really know. But let's not dwell on her. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Thanks for the help." I muttered sarcastically, standing in one smooth motion, and walking towards the girl's hall. Without turning around I knew Pansy was pouting angrily at my back. All of the years I've known her one of her worst traits is her narcissism. She'd have to wait until later though, because if we didn't get down to the Great Hall soon we'd be missing not only breakfast but classes as well. "Kendra." I spoke calmly, my fist gently tapping on the door.

When no response came, I started to knock a little harder. "Come on Kendra, wake up." Again nothing but silence greeted me. "Stupid wench." I growled under my breath, pushing the door open and striding into the room. There on the full sized bed, a lump laid underneath dark green quilts. I smirked and decided to teach Kendra a very valuable lesson she wouldn't forget anytime soon. "Aguamenti!" I pointed my wand that was now shooting out water at the lump that was Kendra.

Immediately she awoke, screaming and thrashing, trying to figure out what was happening. I muttered a few more words to make the incantation stop, and stared at Kendra with a smirk rising on my face. Eventually those wide green eyes landed on me, and just as I had expected they lowered into fiery slits. A big amount of hurt was coming my way.

"What. The. Hell." Her words left her mouth slowly, and I could tell by her tense jaw she was gritting her teeth.

"Seems I've killed two birds with one stone. I've woken you up and you don't need a shower now. You should thank me." In one motion the blankets that were covering Kendra's body were a heap of heavy cloth on the floor. She swung her pale legs over the side of the bed, gingerly rising to her full height. Wet pieces of hair fell into her face as her vexed eyes stayed trained on me as she slowly made her way towards the door.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm going to kill you. No! Actually I'm going to do far worse than kill you. I'm going to embarrass the hell out of you in front of _everyone_ and then-" I cut Kendra's acrimonious speech off.

"That's all fine and dandy Kendra, really, it is." A small smirk formed at the corner of my mouth, only to fuel fire to Kendra's livid attitude. "But, you need to get dressed and we need to get down to the Great Hall. You and I both know that you won't be happy if you miss breakfast." She opened her mouth before closing it, obviously having no retort. With a prominent scowl clouding her features, Kendra stormed through the room, grabbing bits and pieces of her uniform before heading into the bathroom.

While she managed herself I put together her bag, throwing in the different books she'd need for today's first lessons. Also throwing in different academic accessories, that fell to the bottom underneath the heavy textbooks.

"Alright. Happy? I'm dressed." Kendra was nothing but a blur of green and black as she rushed out of the room.

"Damn woman." I growled, glaring at the doorway, picking up both of our bags and following her out. It was when I stepped into the hallway of the school Kendra actually took her bag. "About damn time." My voice still held a tone of agitation. Kendra just sniggered at me, throwing the strap of her bag on her shoulder, and started walking away. In a few strides I found myself walking next to Kendra, who was barking orders at a first year who was lingering in the halls.

"I'm hoping for a few free periods." Kendra said in an almost dreamy voice.

"As am I." I nodded, thinking I could use the free periods to figure out a plan to finish the Dark Lord's request. It was only the first day back, and I did have all year to complete the mission, but a lot was riding on my success, so the faster I got the job done, the faster my family would be out of danger.

Our walk to the Great Hall was a brisk one, since the dungeons weren't far. Bustling students created a very soft yet hectic atmosphere as everyone ate and got word of their classes from their house's head. Kendra and I took seats not too far from where Snape was cutting into a student with his calm, demeaning tone.

While we waited our turn for permission for our designated courses we dug into the plates before us. I had learned skipping meals wasn't a good idea when you only had three chances to get them. Kendra slowly pulled a fork up to her mouth, and began chewing just as slow, her green eyes half lidded. The site was amusing.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked, after finally swallowing the bite.

"The way you're eating your food." Kendra put her fork down, and smacker her lips a couple times before slowly turning to give me an agitated stare.

"Why are you torturing me today?" She folded her hands on the table, waiting patiently for an answer I didn't have.

"As to doing what any other day Miss Marx?" Both of us turned to see Snape standing behind us, looking bored as usual. Kendra's shoulders slumped as she sighed, and took another bite of food.

"As to doing nothing of importance Professor."

"I'm sure." Snape drawled, looking over two sets of parchment. "Miss Marx, I see you did not receive high marks on your Potions O.W.L.s. You always did lack talent in that class." Kendra's face fell and she glared at her breakfast on her plate. I sniggered and tried covering with a drink from my goblet. "Divinations is another story on the other hand. You're allowed to proceed onto N.E.W.T. level. In fact the only class you aren't allowed to proceed into N.E.W.T level is Potions." He thrusted the piece of parchment at her, and she glared up at him as he turned to me.

"Mr. Malfoy, it seems you did exceptional in all areas of your O.W.L. exams." Snape said nothing more and threw the parchment onto the table, before moving onto the next Slytherins.

"Well, you longer have to deal with the 'P' word." I said, turning to Kendra. Even that bit of news didn't bring a spark of happiness to her face.

"This is true, but I still have to deal with Snape. I'd rather have detention _all_ year than have him as a teacher." After washing down another bite with some pumpkin juice she grabbed her bag from underneath the wooden bench and stood up.

"Where are you off to?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"I'm heading off to Divinations early. The walk nearly takes ten minutes! I'll see you at later, and I take it we both have Charms after that. So, until then, okay?" Grudgingly, I waved her off, and went to finish off whatever was left on my plate. This was going to be the first year I didn't have all courses with Kendra. Interrupting any thoughts of the blond that left just a few minutes ago, Blaise sat loudly across from me, giving me a curious look all the while.

"What's wrong with you?" My eyes quickly scanned the doors of the Great Hall to make sure Kendra had actually left. Part of me wished she would come back in and say she forgot something, but another part of my mind told me I was going to walk down to the dungeons by myself this morning.

"My classes." I rolled my eyes, hoping that would cover any lingering emotion that swam in my eyes. Obviously my sarcastic demeanor wasn't enough because Blaise's dark eyes lit up and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Awww, what's wrong Malfoy? Sad you don't have classes with Kendra?"

"Oh shove off Zabini." I snapped at the dark colored boy. The last thing I needed was to be hounded before school began. Didn't people realize this was Kendra? The girl that'd spent more time with me than my own parents did. The girl that had never once made a move to get past a friendship with me. The girl that had watch me date and snog over half a dozen girls. "You know Kendra and I aren't like that." Not wanting to continue this conversation, I picked up my bag, shoved the bench back and stormed out of the Great Hall. With my fate looming overhead I didn't have time to worry about romantic rumors.

Slughorn's new takeover of the dungeon was quite a change from Snape's dismal setting. Curtains were open and smoke from different cauldrons rose into the air, swirling up to the stone ceiling. for. Several other Slytherins sat around me, across from Granger. I was a little intrigued that Potter and Weasley weren't here as well. Though, from Snape's cruel remarks both of them were as bad in Potions as Kendra was. The one tiny thought of my blond mate brought all of my thoughts back to her. Currently, I wondered how she was doing in her morning Divinations.

-Kendra-

"Look beyond to see the distant black voyage!" Trelawney was shouting, throwing her arms into the air. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly, trying to get the black behind my eyes shift into something else. After several minutes of having my eyes squinted shut I sighed again and opened them. Trelawney was glancing over her students looking for some prospect of success into seeing a sign of the future through their eyes.

Others, like me, were having no such luck. I could see the future, but I couldn't force myself to see it. How were people able to make such predictions happen? Reading tea leaves? Quite easy. Reading a crystal ball? Another easy task. Forcing myself to look into my eyelids to find a glimpse into the future? Way too bloody hard! And the fact Trelawney was all riled up about the other Divinations teacher Firenze.

Usually, Divinations was an easy class for me, but by the way things were going, this year was going to be a lot rockier than my other years. Which made me grumble and ignore Trelawney's cries at other students who didn't have their eyes closed. I had this class in a doubled block, but apparently that was going to make my mood worse. Divinations for two hours now seemed like a very horrible idea.

Eventually the bell chimed and all of us made our way down the tower and to our next classes. Luckily I had mine with people I could stand being around. Draco being one of them. The walk from the North Tower to Professor Flitwick's classroom over by the West Tower seemed to be taking longer, as if my yearning feelings to be around people I was comfortable with slowed time down.

"Kendra, you do have this class." Pansy smiled slowly, when I dropped my book bag beside her.

"Yeah, it just took forever because I just came from Trelawney's class." The girl wrinkled her nose at the name.

"You're still taking that crazy bat's classes?" I shrugged, and pulled out a quill, parchment and my Charms book.

"Yeah, I actually enjoy it and it's something I'm very talented at."

"Pft. It doesn't take talent to be good at a fraud of a class." This little comment came from across the isle at a Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, so help me Merlin, I'm going to shove that quill so far up your arse you're going to be spewing ink from your mouth for months!" I pushed myself away from the table I just sat down at and made my way across the isle, forgetting my wand in the inside of my robes. An arm swiftly caught me around the waist and pulled me back towards the Slytherins in the room.

"Calm down Kendra. That filthy blood-traitor isn't worth detention or even talking to." Draco was glaring at the Golden Trio across from us. I huffed angrily, and took my seat again. Draco scooted Pansy over so he sat in the middle of us.

"I'm amazed you haven't killed them yet Kendra." Blaise said, smirking. I looked over my shoulder, glaring at the other side of the room.

"Oh trust me, when I get the chance their heads will be the first to hit the floor." Draco clamped a hand over my arm and gripped it tightly.

"Watch your words." He whispered close to my ear. I then noticed Harry had his wand drawn and was pointing it at my chest. How I missed that before I wasn't really sure. My shoulders rose and then dropped again as I inhaled and exhaled one deep breath.

"Bring it on Marx." Harry growled, taking a step forward.

"I'll gladly kill the Chosen One." I growled back, taking my wand from the insides of my robes and pointing it back. Before a spell could be muttered Flitwick walked through the doors, and I quickly placed my wand on the table, moving to my seat. "That stupid bastard. Who does he think he is?" All my dark mutterings were drowned out by Flitwick's loud introduction into N.E.W.T. level Charms class.

At some point he stopped lecturing and let us start on our assignment about moving rocks or something. I was a bit too busy conceiving nefarious thoughts about Potter the Boy Wonder across from me. "Do you plan on starting your work anytime soon?" Draco's chiding brought me out of my sinful scheming.

"Oh...er...right." I stared blankly at my pile of rocks for a moment, biting the corner of my lower lip. "What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked Draco, not looking at him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Kendra Danielle." He murmured to himself before explaining the process in which I should have paid attention to the first time.

"Alright, I can do this." I kept murmuring little positive sentences to myself the entire time as my rocks shook with my effort. Next to me Draco had gotten his to dance like they were supposed to. "Horse dung." I hissed, focusing even harder on my pile. Draco chuckled next to me and started messing with me.

"Come on Kendra, you can do it. There's pudding in it for you." Snide little remarks kept getting thrown at me and they weren't helping my focus at _all_.

"Stupid sonofabitch, I'll show you-"

"Almost Miss Marx." Professor Flitwick's sudden appearance and praise stopped my sudden threat towards the blond boy next to me. Through my peripherals I could see him covering his laughter. He was dead after this class.

"Thank you Professor." I mechanically spat, turning my attention back to the quivering stones in front of me. "Okay, you little buggers." With a last effort I said the incantation once again, and finally the pile of stones started to dance to one another's movements. In fact the action was cute and amusing, which helped lighten my mood up substantially.

"About damn time." Draco sneered, though I could hear the playful tone underneath.

"Ah, shove off. It's not a good first day."

"Pft, when is it?" The blond's snorts made me roll my eyes.

"Um...how about every other year I've been here."

"Lunch is after this and then break, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Too true." For the rest of the time Pansy and I gossiped over little doodles we found ourselves making on scratch pieces of parchment. Several times I tried talking to Draco, but the git was stuck inside his own head. At this point I didn't want to know. He'd tell me when he told me because I had too much on my own plate to worry about his issues. "This class takes forever!"" I groaned, and felt stupid when the bell rang a few seconds later. Students began gathering up their items and were either heading down to the Great Hall or to their common rooms to relax until their next classes. Taking the smarter choice of the two, Draco and I headed down to the Great Hall to grab something to eat before heading down to the dungeons.

"So, why are you so quite today my dear Draco?" I asked, once we were sitting at the table. Draco looked up from his plate and it seemed like he had to snap himself out of some deep trance. I frowned, and cocked my head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"It's lunch time. On the first day nonetheless. And we haven't even gotten to Snape's class yet."

"I didn't sleep well last night." Draco mumbled, cradling his forehead with his hand, soothingly rubbing his fingertips over one temple.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, more gently, placing one of my hands over the one making a fist on the table.

"I said, I'm fine!" He snapped, yanking his hand out from underneath mine. Shock replaced any calm demeanor I had, but the shock was quickly replaced by a cold, blank stare.

"Fine." I replied, in a very clipped tone, grabbing my book bag from my feet and storming off. If Draco wanted to keeps secrets I'd let him. My surroundings blurred around me, and all I saw was a couple of feet ahead of me, which would explain why I didn't see the person I ran into until it was too late. I opened my mouth to unleash my hell-bound fury, but stopped short when I saw it was Nott standing before me.

"What's the rush Kendra? Going to be late?" For a scrawny scrap of meat, he had as much arrogance and confidence as Victor Krum did.

"No." I snapped, shoving past him, trying to regain the few seconds I had just lost.

"Whoa," My ex took a step towards me, positioning his arms out in front of him as some sort of peace treaty. "Calm down a little Kendra. You act like your talking to a Gryffindor." I snorted before I could help myself. Of course he would use some kind of house comparison. Why the hell not?

"I'm not in the mood right now to deal with you Nott." Again, I turned to continue on to the Slytherin common room, but again, Nott was determined to stop me.

"Kendra, you know you can tell me. And you also know you can call me Theo." My shoulder rolled back just a tiny bit, and I found myself having a hard time looking Theod-Nott in the eyes. Old feelings would not resurface damnit! They just wouldn't!

"I know what I can call you, I just choose not to. As for keeping you in the loop about my life, let's just say that option sailed last year." This time I was dead-set on leaving. I'd physically have to hurt Nott if he tried to stop me this time. If my anger kept bubbling like this, then I'll be damned if it was going to be a problem he could escape without a quick trip to the hospital wing.

Instead of walking the opposite direction like I was very much hoping he'd do, Nott walked with me to the dungeons, where we both entered our common room. The tense silence was grating on my already frazzled nerves. I already had one problem with a guy on my hands, I sure as hell didn't need two! Finally I just snapped. Halting and turning on my heel I started yelling in the common room.

"Nott! For Merlin's sake just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want you to walk with me! You made your choice damnit, and now I'm making mine!" During my moment of pure annoyance, I failed too take in the other students currently residing all around the room. First years that were scattered in places looked at the two of us with wide eyes. They truly had no idea what was going on. The other years knew exactly what was going.

A boy was trying to rekindle an old flame with his ex-girlfriend and the girl was turning down these said advances.

Was that really the case? Maybe, but it sure as hell wasn't the entire story.

"Go back to your own work!" I snapped. Everyone was really pissing me off today, and it all started with one person. Draco fucking Malfoy. That boy was in for a world of hurt the next time I saw him.

-Draco's POV-

Annoyed, I tapped my fingers along the table, staring deeply into my food. Kendra was acting like some wounded girlfriend because I wouldn't open up. I scoffed at the woman in question. After she stalked off to go sulk in private I immediately went back to my thoughts. Of course I had to snap at some nearby students who had a burning curiosity as to why Kendra and I seemed to be in a fight.

Were we in a fight? I sure as hell wasn't mad at her. I knew she definitely couldn't say the same thing for me. Just by the last look she gave me before she left I knew she was extremely pissed at me. That cold, blank stare was reserved for the people she truly loathed, and found vile. Part of me was deeply hurt to receive such a look from one of the only people I consider close. Another part of me was ready to fight her back if need be. And the last part just didn't care. It seemed better for her to hate me than be close to me. Right now at least.

"Why did Kendra storm off?" Blaise asked, taking a seat across from me. How we were the only two eating amazed me. It seemed no one else that I wanted to be around wanted to eat at the same time.

"Shut it." There. I put that simply enough. Those two words said I didn't want to talk about. Blaise let an amused smile slip onto his face and at that moment I wanted to knock it right off his face. In his mind I knew he was taking joy from my and Kendra's problems. Sure, I knew that was Blaise and sure, I did it when it was other people. But Kendra and I weren't other people. We were best mates practically since birth. Stupid little tiffs didn't get in our way. And I didn't enjoy people taking pleasure in our downfall.

"So touchy Malfoy." This time a snicker escaped his parted lips. For a moment I contemplated whether I would get more satisfaction in harming him by my wand or by my hand. One would give a different effect, and I was feeling quite in the mood for a little blood to be drawn. Kendra's stormy exit seemed to bring forth this mood.

With one swift motion I cocked my arm back and brought it forward all within a few seconds. Blaise really didn't see it coming, but in the time he did have to react it was just mere thoughts. Then he was on the ground and I was picking up my book bag and exiting the Great Hall.

Kendra and I were going to sort this out now. Whether it end in a bigger fight or in a tighter bond. Either way we were going to talk.


	5. Yesterday's Feelings

**Disclaimer:** If I have to tell you I don't own Harry Potter then you my dear have been living under a rock for a while now. But I approve.

**Claimer:** I do own the Marx girl.

Trying to get as many chapters as I possibly can before I leave for a week. Can't promise anything though because I am swamped with schoolwork. Like everyone else on this site I would assume. But hey, on a brighter note: I am officially a Hill College Rebel! Woo for broke kids who have to go to community college! No, but seriously I'm excited to start in January. It should all be fun. Going to party it up. Just kidding. I'm going to study my ass off to get into a nursing program. Hoorah! Anyways, I'll let you guys enjoy this story. Hopefully enjoy at least. Yikes.

* * *

_Holding tight and try not to hide how I feel. 'Cause feelings mean nothing now._

_-The Used_

* * *

-Kendra-

The first week at Hogwarts passed with ease. Everyone was now settled into their daily routine that would become their lives for the next year. Which included the mass amount of homework currently sitting in front of me. I grimaced as I looked down at one of the several DADA essays I had to write. Snape was just loving his new position as the teacher. My insides seethed just thinking about the black-haired man, but I inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to keep myself calm. It's not like the man had it out for me. We just didn't see eye to eye all the time.

"You seem a little lost in thought there." I jerked my head up towards my door to see Draco standing there with two steaming mugs of what I assumed to be tea or coffee.

"Just wondering how I'm going to make it through all these essays." I sighed, putting my quill down and standing from my bed to take one of the mugs from him. He sat down on the other side, setting his own mug on the nightstand and started ruffling through pages of what was supposed to be parts of the different essays. I looked at Draco, whose brow furrowed as he reviewed what I had already written.

We had started talking about two days after our fight. Technically, I guess it wasn't truly a fight. It was more me getting mad at him and storming off then refusing to talk to him. However, calling it a fight made me feel more justified so that's what I was going to call it. We had stayed up that Thursday until just about midnight lying in my bed talking. The apology was quick and well hardly painless. Apologizing was always painful for the both of us. I sort of just looked the other way and mumbled, while Draco smirked at me, asking several times to repeat myself because he couldn't hear me. After I had landed a good whack across his head the smirk had left his lips and we started a whole new argument.

I leaned back against the wooden desk shoved up against one of the walls, clutching the hot mug and biting down on my lip as I eyed all the paper sitting on my bed.

"Kendra come here." Draco pushed himself off of the bed and started walking towards me. I set the mug down and met him half way, leaving us to embrace in the middle of the room. "Everything will be fine." He said into my hair. I snuggled my head into his chest as far as I could and squeezed my arms around his waist tighter.

"There's so much to do." I complained, though it was muffled since my face was pressed into his body.

"Trust me, I know. We're going to get through this year." He pulled away from me slightly and looked me in the eyes. "We're going to get through this, and we're going to be on top." I nodded, though I was looking at a foreign emotion swimming in Draco's eyes. Something so dangerously desperate. As if Draco didn't even believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, we will." I smiled up at him before sinking back into the comfortable hug.

"When are those essays due?" The fact that Draco was trying to change the subject made me laugh.

"In a couple days. I have it written down somewhere. Screw them for tonight. Let's lay down."

"Ah, for Merlin's sake Ken, you're so horrible at getting work done."

"Oh hush." I swatted at his chest playfully, before pointing my wand at all the papers, letting magic put them away neatly into my bag. I then threw the wand on the desk, before rushing to the bed and hastily crawling under the covers. "Come on Dray. Come warm me up." All that was visible was the top half of my head, as I peered at my best friend.

"Fine, fine. You're going to be the death of me woman." I giggled triumphantly as Draco pulled off his shoes and then his trousers before climbing into the opposite side of the bed I was occupying. "Alright, you crazy woman come here." I shifted my body over so I could snuggle against Draco's.

"Oh Dray, you're so warm! It's amazing!" His chuckle left vibrations through my back and I closed my eyes in complete bliss. "Good night Draco." I mumbled, making him tighten his arms around me some more and snuggling his head into my hair and the pillow.

"Good night Kendra. Sweet dreams."

"_Kendra." _

_A voice slithering over my skin jolted me from my sleep. In a panicked frenzy I thrashed around trying to take in the surroundings around me. _

"_Draco?" I called, my eyes searching for the boy I fell asleep with. "Draco?" This time more urgency rang in my voice. _

"_Kendra, you don't need Draco. You're are Master's. Not young Malfoy's. It's only a matter of time before you join Master. He's expecting so much from you Kendra." The voice was growing louder and louder as if it were getting closer. I shifted my body so I was pressed up against the headboard with my knees against my chest. _

"_Leave me alone!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around my legs and shoving my face into the tiny space between my chest and legs. _

"_Dear Kendra I cannot do that. Master has big plans for you. You are special."_

"_Who are you? I don't want to be part of your plans! Just leave me alone!" Screaming wasn't getting me anywhere. _

"_Look at me!" The voice urged, closer than before. Reluctantly I lifted my head and found the same giant snake wrapped around the bed post, hanging in my face. The close proximity of the creature caused me to fall off the bed and scream._

"_Kendra." The snaked hissed. "You'll be Master's soon." _

"Kendra! Kendra!" As the voice repeated my name I gasped and my eyes sprang open, yet not taking in the world.

"Draco!"

"I'm right here." My vision cleared, and I found not only Draco over me but Pansy and a couple of other older year girls staring down at me in concern.

"What happened?"

"Kendra! Don't you remember? You were screaming, like you were having a nightmare or something!" Pansy told me with a wide-eyed stare.

"What are you talking about? I screamed?" I tried to sit up that way I was at least looking straight ahead at people instead of up at them.

"Yeah. Scared the bloody hell out of me." Draco nodded, pursing his lips at me.

"I don't remember dreaming anything." I lied, frowning and biting my lip. "It was probably just some stupid night terror. I'll be fine." I waved everyone off. The girls slowly filed out, giving me one last weird look before heading to their own rooms. Pansy was the last girl to go, eyeing Draco and I suspiciously before finally leaving.

"Okay, so what the hell happened?" Those familiar gray eyes narrowed, locking me in their sight.

"I don't remember!" I cried, lying through my teeth. "I remember dozing off, warm and happy next to you, and then the next thing I know the entire Slytherin female population is standing over me!"

"So much for falling asleep happy!" Draco snorted, standing up and then extending his hand to pull me up. I took it, and let him do all the work against gravity, though I didn't stand up for long. I sighed as I collapsed onto the plush bed.

"I was happy. Everything was nice and it's the best way to fall asleep." I closed my eyes as a warm smile surfaced. Then, realizing what I was saying, and to whom, the smile left my face and my eyes flew open. A slow, satisfying smirk was making it's way onto Draco's lips.

"The best way to fall asleep is in my arms. Did I catch that right Kendra?"

"Shut up!" Scorching heat made its what up my neck and flourished on my cheeks.

"Oh my, my Kendra Danielle Marx, you _are _blushing!" By this time Draco was roaring with laughter, so proud of himself. "Just like every other girl in this school." That pompous comment made my cheeks scorch even hotter, but this time with anger.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy get out now!" I bellowed, stalking over to him. His eyes widened a bit when I started swatting at him, hitting every place I could land a blow. When I had him half way out the door I yelled, "I am not like every other girl! You're a pathetic, pompous, arse!" Regardless of the fact his body was still in the doorway I slammed the door, smirking when I heard a thud followed by a "bloody hell!".

Turning on my heel I stomped back to the bed and threw myself on to it. For now Draco wouldn't be troubling me so I could think about my dream in peace and maybe get some rest.

-Draco-

"That crazy bitch." I snarled, once in my bedroom. There I found myself pacing and seething over Kendra's reaction to such a small teasing. I found it funny and cute that she found sleeping next to me so cheering. Yet, when I voiced that she went off on me and kicked me out of the room. My hand flew up to my nose just thinking about the incident. In the process of kicking me out, she slammed the door literally in my face. The pain was fading so I assumed it wasn't broken, but still, it bloody fucking hurt.

Only she would dare slam a door in my face. Well, I'm sure others would too, but they wouldn't be from the Slytherin house, so they really didn't count. The fact that Kendra had such a prominent backbone in these types of situations made her all that more attractive.

…_Did I just call Kendra attractive?_ Well sure I knew it all along. Honestly, it's hard _not_ to notice such things. She is a very gorgeous girl. Long, wavy blond hair, green eyes that sparkled with intense passion, slender, average height, strong bone structure and a very prominent stance. Most guys noticed Kendra's looks. It was something I've grown accustomed to. There were the times I found myself very protective over the girl, but then again I just always chalked that up to knowing her for so long. She was more than a sister, but wasn't quite a lover.

But that passion. Oh it was that passion that drove me insane. Those times we stepped onto the Quidditch field together, I could just see that fire burning in those green eyes. A drive that pushed her to her limit and cost her a couple of days in the hospital wing. I had also seen that passion once at a party during Christmas break our fourth year. She was defending me for some reason that I can't quite recall. Kendra seemed so deadly protecting me. Like she would never let anything happen to me. And knowing her, she probably wouldn't. I knew this, because I felt that same passion back. If anyone ever hurt her I'd go insane.

She was my life line. She always had been. I snarled as I turned on my heel, starting another round of pacing. I couldn't be focusing on feelings for Kendra. I had a mission to do. One where if I failed it wouldn't matter who I had feelings for because in the end I'd be dead. It was time to focus on constructing a plan. One that couldn't be botched. One that would lead the Death Eaters straight to Dumbledore. How though?

I threw myself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, hoping answers would pour down from it. Alas, I knew that wouldn't happen so I turned over onto my side with a heavy sigh and stared at the ticking alarm clock.

_2:57 _

I'd have to be up in a few hours to start getting ready for classes. With another sigh I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would take my stress away. Luckily I did not picture the masks of Death Eaters and the face of the one person I feared the most. Instead I saw a beautiful blond, laughing wildly with no reservations.

_Kendra._ I mentally sighed, before drifting off to sleep.

-Kendra-

"I will end you!" I yelled back at a younger year who was giving me attitude about something I had said to Pansy about how Snape was a tad bit loony. My crazed gaze was enough to make the girl back down and just send me a glare.

"You're going to end up in Azkaban one day." Draco eyed me, shaking his head.

"Why? Is that what all the other girls are doing?" I shot back, stabbing some of the food sitting on my plate.

"Oh for Merlin's beard Kendra! Just let that go!" He hissed, leaning over the table at me. The fork in his hand looked ready to be used as a weapon.

"No." I hissed back, leaning over the table as well. The others around us were giving us curious looks, wanting to know what we were so up in arms about. But there was no way in hell we were going to tell them.

"Bitch." The sneer was followed by a dramatic, angst-fueled exit.

"Arse!" I called after him, before grabbing my bag off the floor and shoving part of the bench back. Now the couple people around us weren't the only on-lookers. Though I couldn't really blame them. Draco and I had hardly ever fought before this. There was just so much tension between us this year and I couldn't tell why. Maybe it was this task the Dark Lord had him set out to do. Or maybe it was the fact I'd soon have a lovely little tattoo resting upon my forearm come my seventeenth birthday.

It was still too early to head to class, so I headed outdoors and down to the Black Lake, stopping just short of the water's edge. The crisp September air invaded my lungs and made me take a deep breath in, which made my body feel so fragile and alive. I could sense autumn coming on with the smell of fresh wood being chopped and the pumpkins growing down by the forests' edge. The scents brought a content smile to my face. This is the familiar feeling that I'd always love when I came back to Hogwarts. Yet, this year was so different. Maybe it was just Draco and I. Could we possibly be growing apart?

I plopped down onto a rock lodged in the coarse, pale sand and stared out at the dark water. The wind was just strong enough to create a ripple, but not waves. With the arriving of the harsh Scotland winter that would change.

"You're going to be late for class." Not even turning around I rolled my eyes at the annoying boy standing behind me.

"No I'm not. Now leave me alone." Huffing, I drew my full attention back to the lake, focusing on the pulling and pushing of the tide. Crunching noises from fallen leaves pervaded the air as Draco walked closer, before taking a seat beside me on a smaller rock. Through my peripheral vision I could tell he was staring right at me, his face contorted into a confused frown. Annoyed with being stared at I sharply turned to him, giving him the fiercest look I could muster. The eyes I met weren't as cold as they were when we were whispering insults in the Great Hall. They had softened up a bit, and there was a small amount of sorrow and regret slowly filling them.

"I'm sorry Ken. I don't know what's come over me. I didn't mean what I said last night either. I know you aren't like any other girl. You're incredibly different in one of the most brilliant ways. Of course, you're off your rocker, but that's what makes you, well you. And I can't stand constantly fighting with you like this. To be honest I was…" The blond boy trailed off, looking out towards the lake.

"You were what?" I asked, leaning forward, wanting to know what had Draco abashed all the sudden.

"Ah, never mind. Look, I have to get to class. But maybe we can do lunch and study together today." Without letting me get in another word, he picked up his schoolbag and fled up the hill and into the castle leaving me in the peace and quiet of the morning. As I turned back towards the lake I couldn't help but see Draco's face one last time within my mind.

_Draco._ I mentally sighed, closing my eyes as I set my head in my hands propped up on my knees.

* * *

A review of some sort would be nice. I'll get back to responding to reviews on the next chapter. For now I just kind of have to post and run. But I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Critiquing is always a wonderful gift to a writer. :) Hint, hint.


	6. The Rush

**Disclaimer:** Hey guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. Because if I did I would have kept some rights to go over that 7th movie! SOOOOO many things went wrong. Especially that damn dancing scene. How irritating.

**Claimer:** But hey, I own the Marx family.

**A/N:** Sooooo...the Harry Potter theme park was beyond amazing. If it weren't for the fact it was 85 degrees in Florida I could totally see Hogsmeade with snow all over it. And the castle was amazingly detailed. They even did the three boy's dorms in the Gryffindor tower. Oh, and if you're wondering. Butterbeer tastes like cream soda with lots of whip cream on top and pumpkin juice...well it's not as good as I thought it would be. Not sure how to describe it. Both drinks were extremely sweet. If you ever get the chance to go I say go for it. Not only is the Harry Potter park cool, but the rest of it is as well. No matter what you will have fun, even if it is crowded as hell.

Oh, and P.S...I got myself a Slytherin quidditch team shirt. I was tired of seeing all the Potter Triwizard jerseys. Though I thought about getting Krum's.

Anyways, enough of my rambling. On to the story. :)

* * *

_There is no rush. There is no reason to blush. There is only us to keep it between._

_-Dashboard Confessional_

* * *

"Kendra, do you have a minute?" All of me wanted to scream 'No' then run off, but for some reason I turned and gave a small smile to the boy I wanted to disassociate myself with.

"Yes, Nott?" I tried to keep the malice out of my voice, but in part I failed. It wasn't my fault really. It had been a long day and I just wanted to curl up in my bed and fall asleep.

"Theodore or Theo, Kendra. There is no reason to be on a last name basis." We started walking towards the dungeons, just finishing our last class for the day.

"Sorry Theodore, it's been a long day. What did you want?" That wasn't meant to come out so…snappish, but honestly there was no other way for me to phrase that. Being kind and sincere was annoying and I was done putting up with such guidelines.

"I was just wondering if I could walk you to the common room is all?" Again, everything inside me screamed 'No', but I was too exhausted to put up a fight.

"Sure, I'm okay with that." Nott let a smile flash across his face and his held out his hand. I stopped and my brow furrowed in curiosity. "What?" I asked, my mouth staying slightly agape.

"Hand me your bag." Automatically, my hand clutched the strap on my shoulder tighter as the words registered. I didn't like people taking my things.

"Why?" My eyes narrowed a bit, and my head moved a bit lower, keeping Nott in a tight gaze.

"So I can carry it for you. A lady should never carry her bag." My hand relaxed a bit, and the strap sagged, giving Nott the chance to take it and put it over his free shoulder. We started walking again, the pace slow and steady. "When the hell did you get so paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid." I snapped indignant. "I'm cautious." Nott snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Most would say that those two are one in the same."

"Well I'm not most." I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my gaze ahead. "Besides most people are wrong." This last huffy sentence got a laugh from Nott.

"You haven't changed much over the summer."

"I believe you're wrong too. I've changed plenty." Only a little more ways to the dungeon and then I'd be free from this awkward situation that I somehow let myself get trapped into.

_You're such an idiot._

I glared at the voice in my head. I didn't need attitude from anyone. Especially not an imaginary voice.

"Yes. I've noticed that about your chest at least." The comment almost knocked the wind out of me. It was so sudden and random that I could hardly register the words. However, when the words did click with the meaning my breathing and heart rate increased, and there were little red dots dancing on the gray stone walls.

"Hand me my bag." My voice was low and calm. Though I was seeing red, I could still control myself. However if this kept up, there would be no control.

"What? Kendra, I was only kidding. Sort of."

"Hand. Me. My. Bag." My voice raised an octave, but it was still relatively calm.

"Ken-"

"NOW!" This time it was a shout, and I turned on my heel to face Nott, a blazing hot fire dancing in my eyes. Nott started to let the strap slip off of his shoulder, but kept it in his hand.

"Come on Kendra. You're overreacting." Nott sneered at me, Oh, this boy was in for a world of hurt.

"You son of a bitch, I will end you if you cross me again!" I stepped closer to him, until our bodies were pressed together and I was glaring up at him. Size didn't mean dragon dung to me. It was all about the strength, and that's exactly what I had. Nott was tall, but he was a scrawny kid. He always had been, yet he had that charming boyish look about him.

"You stupid wench, how dare you threaten me!" At this point some kids who had been around started to form a crowd around us. It was quite a site. To everyone we were a couple for about a year so to see this kind of fight was pleasing some very bored kids.

"You bastard!" I froze, stunned. Those weren't the words I was going to say. Those were way too kind to be coming from my lips.

Nott was sprawled on the ground, a shocked look had taken over his face. There was blood sprinkled across his white collared shirt and a nice stream from his nose. However this left me more confused. Though, it had crossed my mind (more than once) I did not assault him just then.

The furious blond next to me did though. Draco bent down and scooped my bag up before spitting on Nott. "If you ever talk to her like that again, you will be extremely sorry Nott." He then grabbed my arm and started to stalk off, leaving me to stumble after him.

"Draco, slow down. Damnit, my shoe!" I yanked my wrist from his grasp so I could track back and grab the black flat that had fallen from my foot. My best friend impatiently waited, glaring at me as I walked back to him.

"Well? Let's go!" He snarled, taking my wrist again.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, glaring at him. "I'm very capable of walking myself. I'm no dog to be dragged around." Both of us locked eyes and glared for a minute before realizing we were at a pointless impasse.

"Your room." It wasn't a question, but it didn't have the tone of a demand either which was a start.

"Alright. Come on." Not being dragged this time, but walking side by side as equals we made our way to the Slytherin common room and then pushed our way through the throngs of younger years, not speaking until we got into my room.

Draco sat on my bed and sighed heavily before settling his gray eyes on me. "What the hell happened back there Kendra?"

"I don't know." I waved my hands around frustrated. "He was being nice and he offered to walk me to the common room." I was leaning against my desk, my legs crossed at the ankles.

"Why would you talk to him in the first place?" Draco's tone was angry and disbelieving.

"I don't know. I was too tired to put up a fight." I sighed, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Apparently not!" The young Malfoy was too worked up to sit down, as he started pacing, sneering every time he turned on his heel.

"Well, when someone makes a comment about my breasts I'm definitely going to get pissed off." I snapped, tired of feeling like I was being accused when I did nothing wrong in the first place. My statement made Draco stop suddenly. Slowly, in a very eerie manor he turned to me with an icy gaze.

"Nott said something about your chest?" Draco's eyes dropped to my chest, where it lingered for a second before going back up to my face.

"Yes." I answered crossly.

"If he thought he was dead before, he has another thing coming." The snarl ripping from his lips was so primal it was almost as if he wasn't human.

"Draco, calm down! Don't get so worked up about such a stupid comment." I crossed the room to block the door.

"No! It was not a stupid comment. No one talks about my girl that way! Especially about her chest!" Time seemed to stop all the sudden as the room became as silent as the train did back in third year when the dementors showed up. Draco and I locked eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. What could I say? I could point out the obvious and quote his words to get an answer out of him. Or I could question him until I got a lot more answers out of him. All concerning those two words.

_"My girl."_

How on earth was I his girl? We had never dated. We had never even considered dating. I licked my lips, still thinking things over. My mouth felt so incredibly dry. As if I had been parched for years on end. I could feel the cracks in my lips as I ran my tongue over them, trying to moisten them while trying to conjure up some kind of response to give to Draco. Was there really any response I could give? This was just some big surprise dropped upon me in yet another argument. Maybe not an argument, but a colorful discussion.

"I-I…Kendra-" I cut him off by holding my hand up and shaking my head. We locked eyes once more before words finally came to my mind.

"What do you mean 'my girl'?" Those stormy gray eyes darted back and forth as if Draco was rattling his brain for answer to salvage the situation.

"Well, you're my best friend. I consider you mine in that sense." As he tried to talk his way out of the hole he dug himself, he took steps towards me. He finally stopped when he was a mere three paces away. Again, we found ourselves staring into each other's abyss like eyes.

Gray, gray skies that came before a storm and stayed during the calm.

Green, green fields that glittered in the midday sun.

For some reason I was drawn to the boy I had known all of my life. There really was no clear explanation. Maybe it was those two words, that rang 'possessiveness'. Maybe it was the feelings bubbling inside my chest over this last week, finally just rising to the surface. Either way, I closed the distance between Draco and my body, wrapping my arms around him, resting my hands at the base of his neck as I leaned in for his pink lips.

Though, I wasn't quite sure the of the reaction I was going to obtain from my male counterpart I went ahead with my actions anyways. Surprisingly, he did not pull away. Instead he melted into my body, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his palms against the small of my back. Was I really going to be surprised if Draco had pulled away? Maybe. Either outcome would have left me surprised. Everything occurring in this last week was a gigantic surprise. Why should a kiss be so different?

After a good minute we pulled away, panting lightly, and keeping our heads lowered slightly. I licked my lips, finding a salty flavor gracing my lips. I finally raised my gaze up to Draco, who stared blankly at me. Usually I was an expert on his emotions, no matter what they may be. But tonight was a different story. I found no clues in his eyes and I wasn't sure I needed to find any. Not being able to stand the silence, I was the first to speak.

"Is that what you meant by _'my girl'_?" I was surprised to find my voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, leaving me to clear my throat like some twelve year old boy.

"I'm not sure." His voice was just as hoarse, and he spoke quickly, trying to be extremely blank.

"Then let's figure it out." I leaned into him again and our lips connected with that same tenderness it did the first time.

-Draco-

Kendra's boldness I was used to. But the initiative she took surprised me more than ever. Her lips, oh those lips, were so soft. Quoting magical poetry would have been absurd and intensely disgusting, so I didn't compare the soft texture to rose petals. However, they reminded me of the goose down comforter back home. It was plump and soft; I just wanted to have it touching me forever. That was what the kiss felt like with Kendra. Like I never wanted it to end. However, both of us came up for air, not saying a word and not making eye contact. I was trying to keep a straight face and conquer the blush rising to my cheeks.

_Damn that girl. _

I snuck a peak at her and almost lost what little breath I did have as I saw her. Her wavy hair was pushed back from her face from her constantly running her hands through it. Her green eyes were glazed with some form of happy emotion, while confusion swam underneath the surface. Blood had rushed to her cheeks some giving her the appearance that she had just been out in the winter's harsh winds. She was beautiful and that kiss was magnificent. I didn't even know how to tell her that that's what I wanted from here on out. Would it scare her off? We've been friends all our lives, and now suddenly jumping into this whole new situation, we're thrown into something that might just shatter us.

"Is that what you meant by _'my girl'_?" Her usually low, smooth voice cracked as she started to say 'my' and part of me was glad about that. It showed me that she was affected by all of this. That this was more than some quick kiss.

"I'm not sure." My voice sounded just as bad. I couldn't deny the girl had an effect on me that most don't. She was just everything anyone could be all wrapped up in our beautiful package.

"Then let's figure it out." I was about to open my mouth to ask what that meant, when she leaned forward again, and her lips melted into mine. Taking her in my arms was just too easy and too natural, my mind couldn't resist my body. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Our bodies fit so well pressed together, and she deepened the kiss. The heavenly contact made me stumble forward, pushing her against the desk as her one hand found the small of my back and the other was getting tangled in some of my hair at the back of my head.

This time when we came up for air we locked eyes. Green and gray. Gray and green. There was a very natural look in Kendra's eyes. One that was so primal I knew it was in mine as well.

"I-I…" Kendra trailed off, looking away.

"What?" I frowned at her sudden evasive manner. Oh for the love of Merlin! I was right. She's going to react badly and then our relationship is shattered to never be fixed again. Kendra pushed me away from her and made her towards the bed, where she flopped ungracefully onto it. After another moment of silence she looked up at me, a scared confusion contorting her face.

"What just happened?"

"We kissed." I replied shortly, wary of where this conversation was leading us to.

"Well yeah I know that." She paused for a moment, her brow furrowing some as she bit her lip. "What does that mean though?" She looked up at me with such a genuine look. Her head was cocked to the side a little and there was a child-like curiosity about her. It was the most stripped and innocent look I had ever seen. Honestly I had know answer to her question so I chose to stay silent on the matter. "Draco?" The blond's voice was timid as she kept her eyes trained on me.

"I don't know what this means Ken." There was a honest answer. "I just know it's not going to destroy us." At that she nodded solemnly and stood.

"Come here." The command was quiet, not stern. I followed her direction and walked over to her. Kendra lunged herself at me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist until it felt like she was almost going to squeeze the oxygen out of me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, burying my head into her hair that smelled of some kind of herb. "So this kiss isn't going to destroy our friendship?" Her words were muffled as she was talking into my armpit more than anything but I understood her.

"No it's not. No matter what we decide."

"Okay." We pulled away from each other and stayed silent. Kendra made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a ratty old shirt. Keeping her back towards me she started to unzip her skirt and let it fall to her feet, kicking it away so she could step into the pants. Her butt was framed by a pair of pink and white panties. I know I should have turned away but I was entranced. Entranced probably wasn't the right word. I was a teenage boy. I couldn't help staring at a girl stripping in front of me.

After she had pulled the pants on she worked on the top. It took her a couple of seconds to unbutton the white collared shirt she had on. She let it slip from her shoulders and fall to the ground behind her. My breathing increased a little as I took the sight. Kendra's skin was slightly darker than my own which was an oddity because both of her parents were rather pale. I noticed the small dark mole right below where her bra was. The bra made my heart jump a little too. Though I couldn't see the front, the back of it indicated that it could have been classified as a rather sexy piece of a collection. In fact, looking closer I realized it matched the panties. There were pink swirls on a sheer white fabric from what I could see through Kendra's hair.

She pulled the old white tee shirt over her head and pulled her hair out of it so it was flowing down her back again instead of trapped in the shirt. That's when she turned towards me.

"You can stay if you want, but I want to go to bed." I nodded at her and stripped out of my shoes and pants. When I was done folding my pants I put them on the floor on top of my shoes and looked up. Kendra was sleepily staring at me. "I take it you're going to stay?"

"Of course." I started making my way around the bed, my socks keeping my feet from freezing on the stone and thin rugs. I wasn't even in the bed for a second before Kendra scooted as close as she could to me. She was facing away so I wrapped one of my arms around her and pulled her tightly against my body. But before she fell asleep I had to tell her something. "Oh, Kendra."

"Yeah Dray?" Her voice was starting to get lower so I knew she was on the brink of sleep.

"Nott was right. Your breasts have at least gone up a couple sizes over the summer."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

* * *

Well, I hope people enjoyed this chapter. And it's turn of events. I had to make the ending cute. I just couldn't help it.

Anyways, review please. That would be lovely. It's time to get back to people who reviewed last time.

**padmeani8:** You're such a grammar nazi. But I love you. And yeah, I'm using your screen name even though we have every class together. Get over it. :p I have no idea why certain things got underlined. I'm super lazy so I'm not going back to change it. The words probably weren't in important but ah well. I never met Tom Felton by the way. If I had do you think Jimmy would be happy with me right now? ;)

**Doppleganger13:** Thank you for thinking it's interesting. And well I hope this was good, because I'd hate to disappoint you when you were looking forward to this.

**WriteMeALetter:** I'm not even going to lie, I'm enjoying the Harry idea. I might throw it into the story at a later date if I can. I have a few ideas as to where it would go. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I try my best for readers like you. :) I'm glad you're enjoying their relationship as well. I tried to make Draco seem...well...not so dickish. Though that's not a word. Everyone needs a best friend. Even the douche-bag of a story.


	7. We'll Never Know

**Disclaimer:** Hey guess what? Yeah...you got it.

**Claimer:** P.S. ...Yeah you got that too. :)

Well this took long enough. Sorry about the wait. Time seems to be slipping away from since I don't do anything anymore. Well except class once a week. But that's hardly an excuse. So here's a new chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I'm just going with the flow right now until I can get back on track to whatever track I was on. If you like it then let me know.

So really the only reason this is getting posted is because I'm trapped in my house. Damn Yankees, bring their nasty weather down here for the Superbowl. I understand southern hospitality and all, but three days of ice and one more damn day of snow is enough! I want my Texas back!

Oh and sorry about any typos. I fixed this thing about four times. Fanfiction wasn't willing to save the shit though, so I kind of gave up. Sorry, I know that's terribly lazy. And ignore why the quote isn't centered. Again, FF is being weird. Sorry.

**Alyssa:** You did not review because you read this on that fancy phone of your's. Shame, shame, shame. But I know you're going to be reading this tomorrow because school got cancelled...again.

* * *

_Failure is the only way to learn till you've come undone. The rest will never find out what they might have been._

-Lifehouse

* * *

Beautiful fields everywhere. So very rich in colors of green, yellow and white. It's so beautiful nothing can truly compare. And then he walks over one of the hills. I smile as he slowly makes his way towards me with a soft smirk playing on his lips. He has a pair of cream colored khakis on and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Though the grass is a bit too tall for me to actually tell I believe he is barefoot which is odd for Draco. He always has shoes on.

"Hello gorgeous." A charming smile flickers onto his face. Oh, how it makes my heart melt. The damn boy is handsome. Extremely handsome.

"Hello there yourself." A true smile that matches Draco's rises to my face as well. No smirking, no frowning, no sneers, just a pure smile bubbling up from pure happiness. Draco takes a strand of hair that has fallen into my face and pushes it back so tenderly. Something flashes in his eyes and that one finger lingering around my jaw turns into his entire hand, gently cupping my face as Draco brings his face closer.

Our lips meet and a rush of heat washes over my body and makes my toes tingle. His pale lips are so soft and melt perfectly into mine. It was as if they were made for each other. He pulls away and smiles at me before softly speaking my name.

"Kendra, wake up." My brows collect in the center of my forehead. I am awake. I'm very awake. "Come on, we'll be late."

The perfect picture disappeared with the word 'late'. Slowly I try and pull myself into an upright position, but I just can't find the strength within me. A groan escaped as I turned to face away from the blonde's voice.

"Leave me alone." I murmured into the pillow.

"No. We've got classes today. Get your lazy bum up and get dressed. I already laid your clothes out." My eyes popped open and I slowly turned over to take in the boy standing in my room.

"Aren't you considerate." I grumbled, pushing myself out of bed, not failing to notice he really set out my skirt, white button down blouse, knee-high socks and my green and silver tie. He even set out a green bow for my hair. A freaking bow! My eyes flicked from my clothes to him, back to my clothes and then back to him.

"I believe I am very considerate." That smirk on his face let me know he registered my facial expression regarding his gesture.

"Thanks, I guess." As awkward as that sounded I didn't know what else to say. Draco has never done this before. We're close, and we can basically read each other's minds, but to the extent of him setting out my clothes…never. I walked over to the neatly laid pile and started to wiggle out of the pants I was in. Though he wasn't in my full line of sight I could faintly see Draco freeze what he was doing to watch me. That made me feel a bit more in control of this morning and I smirked in light of my small victory. It's always about winning the small victories. Without any pants on I walked over to my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of teal silk panties with a matching teal and yellow bra. Since I was facing away from Draco I pulled down the panties I was currently wearing, letting him get a full view of what my mother gave me, as muggles so crudely put it, and leisurely put the fresh pair on. After they were secure, I reached to the hem on my shirt and drew the old shirt over my head. Not sure if Draco was still looking, I unfastened the hooks in the back, adding it to the pile on the floor. Within a few seconds the new bra was in place and I turned around and made my way back to the pile of clothes on my bed. Draco however was still where he had been a few minutes before. He was in the middle of buttoning up the shirt he was wearing last night. I'm not sure if he'd go down and change into fresh clothes for today.

"Distracted?" I teased with a flirtatious smile lighting up my face.

"Quite a bit actually." He answered honestly with a shake of his head. From there he continued to button the shirt, focusing on his fingers with an intense gaze. While he did that I focused on getting dressed myself, even using the bow he picked out to tie the end of my hair after I was done braiding it. I went over to the mirror and put on a small amount of gold eye shadow before adding black eyeliner and mascara.

"You ready?" He snapped, leaning against the door. Now that I wasn't naked I guess my torpid behavior was pushing on his nerves a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done." I rolled my eyes and picked my bag up from the floor where it had been carelessly deserted last night. "Let's go get some food."

"How do you know we have time for food?" Draco smirked as we made our way into the common room. A few people that were still waking up looked at us with bewildered eyes. A guy coming from the girl's rooms? We ignored them and made our way out of the entrance and into the hallway.

"You would not wake me up if there was not time for food." I cheerfully smiled, taking time to notice the magical atmosphere around me.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because I would murder you and you know it." Both of us chuckled at this small truth as we entered the bustling Hall.

"You're right. You're so damn cranky without food in that endless pit you call a stomach." I stuck my tongue out at him, and pushed him out of the way of the nearest seat, taking it for myself.

"Finally Draco, you're up!" Pansy quickly latched onto Draco, and I rolled my eyes as I picked up a couple of pieces of bacon and poured myself some juice. As a discreetly watched the two of them I wondered where that left me in the whole picture. Did I just go back to being the "emotional girlfriend"? Did Pansy get to keep using him physically? That thought left my mind to wander on about how _much _they had been physical with each other. And how many _times _they had been physical. I'm sure it was a lot more than Draco and I shared last night. Hell, I did a bit more with Nott than that.

"Kendra!" Someone shouting my name brought me back into the Great Hall.

"Huh? What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said to you?" It was Daphne Greengrass. I just stared at her blankly with a piece of bacon in my hand midair.

"That look definitely means a no." Blaise laughed, making me tear off a piece of the pork and throw it at him.

"I'm sorry Daph. What were you saying?" This time I actually listened to her speak.

"I was asking if you knew that Dumbledore is allowing us to have a holiday dance this year. It'll be held right before we go home for the holiday!" The last sentence was practically a squeal. Usually if we get dances or parties we attend them at home where are parents throw them.

"How interesting." I nodded my head slowly not really caring at the moment. Trying to drift back into my thoughts I started to absently chew on the piece of bacon I had in my hand still.

"Well you're no fun." Daphne huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, before turning to Pansy to see if she shared her excitement. I shrugged my shoulders at her comment and moved on to my thoughts. Though they did include the dance. My eyes slid back over to my best friend next to me. I wondered if he'd go with me or if he'd take Pansy. Probably Pansy. Nothing changed because of one little kiss…two little kisses. Why would I believe anything would change?

Oh just curse me now and get it over with. I was acting stupid. Little petty thoughts consuming my brain. I wasn't some eleven year old anymore. I was almost seventeen and I should start acting like it. What Draco and I did wasn't going to effect our lives. No, it was a one time thing and there was no use in me getting caught up in why he was choosing Pansy over me. Reminding myself that life had been this way since we all started at Hogwarts. I had been fine with the arrangement Pansy and I had set up, without Draco's knowledge of course, so this little factor of last night shouldn't be a problem. Really, it shouldn't. However just because I kept telling myself that this was all fine and dandy didn't mean I couldn't feel that twinge of jealousy arising from some deep slumber every time Pansy leaned in closer to Draco's body. Meeting his smooth, white neck with her lips ever so softly. Maybe a walk would do me some good.

Without saying a word I stood from the bench, grabbed my bag and started to head out of the Great Hall, giving a weak wave at some goodbyes directed at me. As I walked towards Trelawney's class I tried to block out the images of Pansy and Draco doing quite a bit more than what they were doing in the Great Hall. I didn't want to think about it any more than I already was.

Exhaling deeply I entered the nearly empty classroom, slinging my bag underneath the table I usually sat at. Feeling resigned, I rested my chin on one of my palms, letting my elbow slip lower on the table.

"I sense your distressed dear." Trelawney snuck up on me and now had her face very close to mine, her wide eyes peering into mine for information.

"I believe I can mange." No sense in letting my bruised ego get to be public information.

"Yes you can." Her hands flickered to hover over my head as she internally searched me for more information. "You're a strong girl Miss Marx. Your strength and love will be tested very soon. You must stand tall and brave." My eyes narrowed a bit, taking in the information.

"Thank you for the reading Professor." I politely replied, before sinking back into my own world. Strength and love. Draco? Possibly. Maybe the twins. I love them more than anything in this world. How would my love be tested concerning them though? Strength. It'll take strength to become a Death Eater and overcome the obstacles concerning that. Will my brothers be used as leverage? My eyes widened and my heart started to race.

Shit, shit, shit. Things I care about can be used against me. So even if Draco and I were to get together he could be used against me and I can be used against him. Shit, shit, shit. There's has got to be a way to get out of my future predicament. I can't leave. The twins can be hurt if I screw up. As well as my parents, however they aren't my biggest concern. Though, the boys do need parents as they're still so young. There is truly only one option: to go through with the task and become a Death Eater.

For the rest of class I chewed on my bottom lip and looked out the window trying not to let the worry and fear cloud my face.

-Draco-

It was almost lunch time which I was happy about. Maybe I could get Kendra alone and talk some. She ran off this morning after Daphne told her about the dance. Though I doubt that is the reason she ran off. Today has been hellish and seeing her smile and hearing her sarcasm would make everything better. Especially since we haven't truly talked since we were in her bedroom. I blame Pansy for that. She was a hag, hanging all over me today like I was about to disappear off the face of the earth. Maybe that's why Kendra left all in a hurry this morning. A smile slowly surfaced onto my face as a thought crossed my mind.

Kendra was jealous of Pansy. That she wasn't getting to hang all over me, but instead just had to sit there and watch some other girl do what she wanted. I chuckled to myself. Girls were a weird and mysterious creature. However, I knew enough about girls to know to give Kendra a surprise to make her feel a bit better. Stepping a bit faster, I made my way through the common room and into my bedroom which I shared with Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and two other guys who I knew more as acquaintances.

With a small, juvenile spell I conjured a dozen sunflowers wrapped in white tissue paper. Hopefully these, with another small gesture involving my lips, would make Kendra feel a lot more appreciated. The girl truly was special to me and I couldn't let her think that she wasn't. I was a git for not realizing this morning that Kendra left because of Pansy. Of course no one realized that's why she left. She leaves all the time without anyone going off with her. She's a very independent person and isn't shy about letting people know that. No one knows that we kissed and that it was Pansy's very forward affections that pushed her away from the table today.

"You're a stupid man Draco." I hissed to myself, staring at myself in the mirror.

"Well I could have told you that." A chuckle floated into the room. I looked at Zabini through the mirror.

"Oh shove it Zabini." My illicit response made him grin, his extremely white teeth a sharp contrast from his darker skin.

"Hey now, you said it not me." His hands were up in the air as if he was surrendering in a fight.

"Yeah, whatever." I turned the flowers over in my hand and took a deep breath.

"I thought Pansy hated sunflowers?" A thud sound echoed in the empty room as Zabini kicked his shoes off and left them lying in the middle of the floor.

"She does." I shortly answered, getting ready to leave the room.

"Then who are those for?" Devious light rose to Zabini's eyes as he understood I was going to give them to someone else. Everyone's a gossip around here, which left me debating if I should actually answer that question.

"Kendra." Let them talk.

"Ooh, Pansy is not going to be happy!" He cackled with joy, knowing this situation was going to bring entertainment later on.

"She can get over it." That was the last thing I said to him before walking out into the common room to actually run into the dark haired girl we were just talking about.

"Oh Draco! I was just looking for you!" That high pitched voice was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Hey." I distractedly responded, not even try to hide the flowers she found so vile. I watch her face contort into disgust as she noticed them. The eyes flickered up to mine with a fire so intense I thought I was going to combust right on the spot.

"You _know_ I absolutely hate those damn things." The tone was bitter and clear. She wasn't happy.

"I know." I confirmed.

"Then why do you have them?"

"Well, perhaps they aren't for _you_." My gaze was extremely harsh and I did snap a bit. But the girl was driving me crazy. She acted like we were married for Merlin's sake!

"What are you saying Draco?" Her voice rose two octaves, drawing attention from people in the room with us.

"Oh jeez, Pansy don't cause a scene. You'll only embarrass yourself." Not to mention me. I wanted to keep this low profile for now.

"Don't you dare tell me to keep it down Draco Malfoy! You're pathetic! And the girl those flowers are going to is probably just some slag anyways!" Her tantrum left the entire room in shock as I just stood their with a blank face.

"Whatever. You're just being a jealous, bitter bitch." I started walking away, determined to find my best friend and make things better with her. In some odd twist of fate she walked in at that moment, wide eyes on her face as she heard the last part of the conversation.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"This." I roughly pulled her up against me and gave her a full kiss on the mouth. Kendra's body tensed under mine, but after a few seconds relaxed and she melted into the kiss. The kiss was a mix of chaste and spirited. She pulled back after a few seconds, blushing a bit because we were in the eyes of a lot of other people.

"What?" Kendra asked, confused about the entire situation taking place. I blushed a bit, hoping it didn't show too much. The girl made me lose my bearings. I just concentrated on her and just her. It was hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Oh, um, here." I shoved the flowers at her, letting them hit her chest with a bit of force. Her eyes grew wider with confusion as she looked at the flowers. Then a small smirk flashed across her face.

"My favorite." The two words were a soft whisper as the smirk softened into a smile. I smiled back, taking her hand that was running over the yellow petals. Our eyes locked as our hands fell in between us. Everything just felt frozen in time. Nothing else existed but us. Something just felt so right about this moment.

And then it was ruined.

"You bitch!" Pansy's banshee-like voice brought us from our semi-public romantic moment. Kendra's face fell into a disgusted sneer as she realized that any romance from this gesture was just sucked dry by that one sentence. "He is supposed to be mine! We made an agreement that he was physically mine!"

What. The. Fuck.

I frowned at her words and Kendra guiltily shrugged at me, telling me Pansy wasn't lying.

Again. What. The. Fuck.

"I'm sorry Pansy. I understand we agreed that you'd get him physically and I'd stay his friend. However, things have just changed." Kendra was calm, trying to avoid this conflict. I don't blame her. She could most definitely take Pansy physically. However Pansy was a relentless, catty, bitch. Fighting with her was emotionally draining and just made a person want to use the Killing Curse on themselves.

"You backstabbing bitch! You'll pay for this! One way or another!" Violently, Pansy stormed out, not hesitating to knock shoulders with Kendra on the way out. Kendra looked extremely torn in chasing her down and throwing her into the nearest wall before beating the life out of her or just letting it go. I calmly tugged on her hand, which made her choose the latter of the two options.

"Let's go somewhere private to talk." I offered, wanting to get out of all the eager eyes. Kendra nodded, and let me pull her up to her room. Somehow I'd think someone would stop us, or threaten to tell on us in exchange for something, but no one ever said a word. Maybe they just didn't care that much. We were Slytherins. We were born to break all the rules.

Once were safely tucked away in her room we both let out a deep sigh at the same time. The sigh served almost as a comic relief because we both laughed a bit before settling onto her bed.

"Sorry. I planned for that to be a lot more romantic." I sheepishly grinned at her and she gave me a weak smile in return. My smile faltered and my heart skipped a beat at this. "What's wrong? Kendra, tell me." I was panicking and I couldn't help it.

"You just screwed up my entire plan." Her face fell, and it was clear that she distraught over this.

"Plan? What plan?"

"The plan for us Draco. We're in a dangerous world. Voldermort doesn't play by the rules and neither do Death Eaters. We both know this. It's dangerous to show emotion for anything." My heart dropped as I realized what she meant. Shit. I didn't even think of that. "Once I become a Death Eater we both can be used as leverage against each other. Especially now that we're out in the open. The fact that Pansy wants revenge doesn't help us any."

"Shit. I didn't even take that into account. I was too caught up in my mind about everything."

"Not your fault I suppose. In hindsight I should have seen something going wrong. However I haven't had a vision about anything going wrong yet. So maybe, just maybe, we're safe. For now anyways."

"Should we just stop?" My question was quite and I started picking at the sheets as Kendra stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"No. Not yet. There's no reason for us not to enjoy each other right now. Thank you for the flowers by the way. I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered sunflowers are your favorite. You kept going on and on about how beautiful and colorful they are." Kendra playfully slapped me across the chest and laughed.

"Yeah, when I was eight!"

"What can I say, I have a brilliant memory." The laugh turned into a genuine smile. One that was so open and friendly trolls would hug the girl and want to be friends.

"Yes you do Draco. Yes you do." She leaned forward, over the flowers and kissed me. This time the kiss wasn't chaste in anyway. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, gently circling around mine. Playfully trying to dominate my own.

"Kendra, what happens if we are used against each other?" The question was very serious and I dreaded the answer I already knew.

"We'll figure something out. But we'll never know unless we try this. And I don't want to lose this great feeling because of what might happen in the future." My gaze fell from hers, trying to hide the slight fear rising in them. "Look at me." She commanded. There was a passion in her voice, so I followed her direction. "The future is never definite. I know this and you should know this. We make our future." She grabbed both of my hands and shook them. "This is up to us."

At that moment I just had to believe her. And I did. With something stirring inside of my chest, I grabbed her and pulled her to me. In the awkward position we fell into a laying position, crushing the flowers in between us. Throwing them off the bed, I moved Kendra closer to me. I wanted to make our future. I wanted to make her my future.

* * *

Oh what a lovely chapter. Sorta. I don't know. What do you guys think? Yes, no, shall I kill everyone off and it be a lovely little ending there? Anyways, reviews would be nice. I do appreciate them. Now to the reply to the people who reviewed for Chapter 6. YAY!

**Doppleganger13:**Thank you for saying it was a great chapter. As for Nott, I needed drama. And I figure since he's a slytherin he's an ass. Aren't all Slytherins? (I think it's awesome personally!) Yes he deserved that punch. One of these days I swear you'll see Kendra fight though. The girl can only hold back for so long before she explodes. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Kerryfication:**I'm glad you love their friendship. I tried to make it unique without making Kendra an OC. Of course she's going to be like in some qualities. Writers can only do so much before it gets old. To me they're yin and yang. Everyone needs someone like that, regardless of who they are. I'm so glad you liked the ending as well! I tried to make it as cute as possible! Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you continue reading this story!

**SamFreddieXPansyDraco:**Well, you wanted an update! BAM! You got it! Sorry it took so long. I've had no motivation to do anything. Truly, I am sorry about the wait. I've had this done for about a week now, and I've just been too lazy to post. But hopefully you'll stick it out because here's the next chapter! I'll try too be quicker next time, and I'll keep you in mind while doing it! Thank you sooo much for reading! I'm glad you enjoy their relationship. It's my favorite part of writing this story. It's tough sometimes to get it how I want it though. But I'll manage it! Again, thank you for reading!

**BadassAlec:** I know! As weird as it sounds, considering I'm the writer, I was just as excited to make them kiss. I wasn't sure if it was too soon or if it'll help. However it happened, so we're going to roll with the punches from here on out. Thank you so much for reading!

**AngelOfDarkness1566:**Oh my god! I haven't heard from you in forever. Maybe that's my fault since I haven't been on the JB Archives in forever. I should really try and get there more often. I miss my sisters. I'm glad you came back and reread this. And I'm so glad you like Kendra. I'm trying to keep her out of that OC box, but some qualities can't be helped. Everything is so overused. Nott is an ass. He's not done being an ass either. Guys will be guys. I figured making Kendra initiate the kiss would give Draco more depth. He's always portrayed as a man-whore, but what happens when he isn't? What if a girl can actually make him nervous? I checked out that fanfic site by the way. I had never heard of it before, but it's pretty neat. I'll have to make my way over there more often as well. Thank you for reading!


	8. Sabbra Cadabra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters in anyway.

**Claimer:** I think we all know who I own here.

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! I looked at the date I last posted and it was more than a month ago. Oh I'm sorry it took me this long. I couldn't get motivated, so I was writing a couple paragraphs every couple days. But I sat down today and wrote. I wasn't going to stop until I got this posted today. I'm hoping this yummy chapter makes up for my lack of time. I looooove you all so much for sticking with this even though I'm stupid and don't update as often as I should. World of Warcraft consumes most of my days. And for that I'm not sorry, because I totally love that game. Nerdy, I know. However, I will start writing more frequently. I think I'm a bit bored with it right now and that's why, but in the next couple of chapters actual plot will begin to appear instead of this fillers I keep writing. I don't mean for them to be, they just happen...a lot.

However, this song I've been listening to has given me inspiration, and that is why I molded this chapter around it. It reminded me a lot of Kendra and Draco.

**Alyssa:** Look at me! I updated! :) I miss you. I miss lunch with you and the crazy conversations at lunch. Damn the early semester.

**Brandy:** I have no idea if you're actually going to be reading this. But I totally love you if you continue reading this. Well I love you anyways, because our we have to outshine our boyfriend's love for each other. :)

* * *

_Feels so good to know that she's all mine. Gonna love that woman til' the end of time._

_-Metallica_

* * *

"Cold, cold, cold!" I shouted, running into the warmth of the hallways, escaping the bitter cold that Scotland's late October brought.

"How are you so childish yet so attractive?" Blaise asked, with a look that was a hybrid of a sneer and confusion. Really, only Slytherins could master this look. It's was our thing. I turned back to smirk at Blaise, poking the lower part of my face out of my green and silver scarf so I could speak.

"Because I'm that damn awesome!" Draco laughed and Blaise shook his head.

"Now young lady, I believe foul language is a deduction of points." The sudden booming voice startled me and I whipped around, my eyes wide and frantic. It was the new potions teacher. Ah, what was his name? Sluggish? Slugthorn?

"Good afternoon Professor Slughorn." Draco greeted. Oh, so that's it! Look at Draco saving me, even if he doesn't quite know it.

"Ah, hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. However, back to business." The plump professor looked down at me, and I just sneered as I awaited the punishment. Unexpectedly, he started chuckling, turning his cheeks a rosy red and his belly bounced up and down with each breath. I exchanged looks with Blaise and Draco, who seemed just as confused as I. Finally, Slughorn spoke. "I was young like you once and I know the language just slips sometimes. I'll let you off with a warning."

"Thank you sir." I slowly said, cautious of being let off so easily.

"Now, you three should probably get to your common rooms to stay warm until dinner." The three of us took his advice and started walking towards the entrance to the common room. Draco sped up and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I copied him, scratching his side lightly as we walked along. The walk was a bit awkward since our heights were different. Draco's hip kept knocking me over to the side, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. This imperfection made it feel so perfect.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds." Blaise announced lavishly, throwing his arms out to each side. I rolled my eyes at the drama queen.

"Going to find a girl for once Blaise?" I teased, and Draco snickered, nuzzling my head.

"Multiple, actually. They all just line up for me." The smirk on his face was one that deserved to be ripped off, but I let it go. It wasn't my job to go protect girls that were stupid enough to take up relations with Blaise in the first place. Without another word Blaise wandered off, in search of his harem.

"Now that that twit is gone, what shall we do?" Draco turned to me, smirking casually, letting his thoughts slip slowly out of his mind.

"Not what you're thinking of, you perv." I tore myself away and started running down the hall, laughing all the while trying to avoid other students who seemed taken aback by the close-call-wipeouts. From the pounding footsteps falling behind me, Draco decided to play along with my game. "You're so slow." I called over my shoulder, ducking between a couple holdings hands.

"Watch your mouth Kendra!" The loud threat was hardly what it should have been, and only served to make me laugh and slow me down. As I turned the last corner I could see the opening to the common room closing. I cursed silently, urging my legs to push off the ground faster. If that opening closed I'd have to stop to try and open it, which meant that Draco would-

"Gotcha' ya!" Strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me from the ground, causing me to shriek in surprise.

"Draco! Put me down!" It was hard to sound threatening as I was upside down over his shoulder and laughing at the situation. He was also laughing at my feeble attempts of trying to escape. The site must have looked odd to peers passing us, but I don't think it was truly registering with either of us at the moment. The cold weather and the company seemed to make us giddy and immune to the frightening reality around us waiting to press itself dark self all over us as soon as we came down from cloud nine. Maybe that's why we were acting like children without a care in the world. Maybe if we stayed long enough we could forget the Death Eater lifestyle chosen for us.

My world shifted again as Draco hoisted me back across his shoulder and set me down in front of him, still grinning like a fool when his face came into focus. I pushed the dark, depressing thoughts into the recesses of my mind as I smiled back at my boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

What a lovely word to call Draco. Seemed childish, but it fit perfectly in the same sense. We were just children after all. Both merely sixteen, and still unsure of the world outside of Hogwarts truly described us. Everyone in the school was still a child, yet this growing war was our burden. Our adults, parents, teachers, caregivers, they started this. Now, it would be our turn to finish. To finish a project none of us really knew anything about. It just fell into our laps and involved killing another peer. A guy who has never personally done me any harm, and I would be expected to turn him over to die at the hands of who would be my boss in a couple of months.

What a twisted world for us to grow up in. Our generation is the dank one people will try to skim through in history books after we all die. A miserable existence for us in Hogwarts right now, not getting the childhood we needed. Especially Potter. Sure, we weren't in the same house, but I felt sorry for him as I did the rest of us. The world was looking up to him.

"Kendra?" Draco's concerned voice brought me out of the tangent my mind had seemed to throw up.

"Yeah, Dray?" I tried to sound chipper, even giving him a smile.

"Are you okay?" So far he wasn't buying it, but if I played my cards right I could get him to buy it.

"Yeah, between regaining my bearings and thinking about dinner I just seemed to get a little lost inside of my own head." Cue chuckle, and there, sold. Draco rolled his eyes at my food comment.

"Dinner will be ready soon enough, however I have a better idea for now." There was another devious smirk on his lips. Oh boy.

"Draco Malfoy, I said no already."

"Oh calm down Ken. I was thinking about chocolate frogs and hot chocolate to dip them in." My eyes shone at the thought of double chocolate. He could tell I was instantly in love with the idea of something warm and chocolate.

"Yes please." Both of us laughed and opened the entrance to the common room. Our laughs quickly seemed to fade as we stepped in and met an instance glare, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

It had been about a month, yet Pansy was still being a beastly creature. Though the yelling and name calling had stopped a while back, whenever the three of us were in a room together, or if it would be just two us, she would give us the vilest stare that even harpies couldn't manage to muster up. Other than that she-witch's constant aggravated stare no one else has been giving Draco or I a problem about this relationship thing. Well, there was Nott, but he only lasted a couple of snide remarks before I put him in his place in the middle of dinner, embarrassing the lad. Then there were also whispers snaking through the hallways as we passed the many students. However, that wasn't new to anyone that had been going here since their first year. Everyone talks when a new couple gets together, especially one that is composed of two well known people.

"Come on Ken." Draco pulled me around Pansy who was hell bent on not moving her stubborn arse to prove only Merlin knows what! We walked into Draco's room that he shared with some other guys that actually happened to be in there at the time. Oh, I knew these guys.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle." I nodded my head in their direction and they gave me a small nod back. We weren't the most affectionate friends in the world, but we would do. After giving another greeting to a boy I wasn't too familiar with, I walked over to Draco's bed and took a seat up against the headboard. Draco was bent over his trunk rummaging through it looking for the hot chocolate mix and frogs I'm sure. He could take his time though, because I had the best view in the world. The black slacks that he was wearing framed his petite butt nicely. Draco had never been a wide boy, and that had followed him into young adulthood. I knew I should look away. There were other people in the room that could catch me staring, but my mind could help but wonder what it was like to grab and to smack that arse of his.

Granted, a part of me should have already known this feeling, but another part of me wasn't too keen on getting too physical with Draco so soon, much to his frustration. This was something I just didn't want to rush. This was something I just couldn't rush. The hormones were starting to get the better of me and I was cursing myself for it. Maybe I would take it a step further tonight. Maybe…

"You ready to be amazed at this?" Draco smirked, holding two mugs and balancing a chocolate frog on the top of each mug. I had to giggle at his charm. It was so sincere and it took my breath away every time. Ah, I was already in way too deep. Okay, perhaps that would be an understatement. I had been in way too deep before we even started to date. He was my best friend and I was willing to do anything to protect him. Now though? Oh, it was much more than that. We finally had the physical connection we'd been missing for so long.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I am prepared to be amazed, so don't mess this up." I winked, dissolving any type of threat that the sentence was supposed to hold. I looked around and it seemed the room had cleared out, except for that one boy I didn't know. He seemed too absorbed in homework though to even pay attention to us.

"Well Miss Marx, the show shall begin." Draco opened one of the chocolate frog boxes and broke the creature in half so it couldn't escape and hide before melting in this heated castle. He then took one half and gently placed it into the mug, as not to spill the scalding liquid everywhere. I looked up at Draco who was still holding the other half of the frog, yet he seemed to forget about it. He was looking down at me, his mouth slightly open and one corner turned up in a soft smile. Those gray eyes held some sort of strong emotion. Pride, perhaps?

-Draco-

Damn, she was gorgeous. Before dinner I decided to treat Kendra to an old homemade recipe my mom used to make for me. When I was little I would always want hot chocolate during the winter, and one day my mom showed me this even better recipe. She was so alive with showmanship as she spoke excitedly, telling me all about the chocolate frog and the wizard on the card it came with. As a little boy, I ate it all up, frog and story. Then afterwards, my mother and I would slowly sip on the hot chocolate, which became more gooey thanks to the melted frog. We'd always laugh and point at when the other had a moustache made from the thick brown substance. It was our thing. However when I started going to Hogwarts we stopped doing it for I was never home. That first year I missed it a lot though, and as if my mother had read my mind she started packing or chocolate frogs and the cocoa mix all sealed up in a kit. I never said it aloud, but I truly loved it still. It was still our thing, even if we couldn't do it together.

As I started the process, Kendra scooted over to the edge of the bed to peer at what I was doing intently. She was more absorbed in the drink and treat than she was me. I broke the first chocolate frog in half, letting it soak into the hot chocolate to melt. When Kendra saw this her eyes lit up in amazement and awe. That look was created from something so simple, yet it was such a beautiful emotion to see on her face. Something started to swell and churn in my stomach. Was I nervous? I suppose not. It didn't have that same feeling to it that all the other times had. No, it was pride. I was so proud that I managed to keep this magnificent creature all to myself.

_She's mine._

The thoughts made my stomach churn a little bit more, and my mouth twitched, almost turning into a full blown smile. I was way too lucky. Usually the girl is lucky to have me, but no, it was truly I who was lucky. Many guys fought for Kendra's attention, not to say I was having trouble competing with them, but still Kendra's odd when it comes to dating. It didn't matter anymore though because this girl right here. This beautiful, blonde, goofy girl was all mine.

In the distance a deep toned bell started chiming, signaling the beginning of a new hour. Dinner to be precise. I noticed Kendra's face fall slightly, and the light in her eyes started to drain. Matthew made his way out of the room, probably on his way to the Great Hall. We nodded in acknowledgement, and left it at that.

"Why don't we just have dessert before dinner?" I grinned, sitting down next to Kendra. The light flew back into her eyes.

"How devious." She sarcastically drawled.

"Well, your mother would have a fit." This elicited a giggle from her throat at the thought of her mother's face turning a deep shade of purple if she found out one of her kids was spoiling her appetite with dessert. Or was having dessert at all for Kendra's matter.

"Oh, she would just die!"

"I think you should have as much food as you want." My comment wasn't a false one, nor was it a joke. Kendra was a small around the waist, because she didn't get to eat very much at home and she was put through exercise programs, courtesy of her mother. I didn't understand it. Kendra didn't understand it either. I don't think anyone did. Kendra's laughter stopped, and she looked at me curiously, as if trying to find the punchline to a joke in my words.

"I'm glad we agree."

"I'm serious Kendra." The comment she made was very monotone, as if she didn't have the heart to be sarcastic, and she didn't have the heart to take me seriously. She was still cautious. I laid her back on the bed, propping myself up on one elbow so I was still above her. "I think you're absolutely gorgeous, and your body is perfect." That awe and amazement came back into her eyes as she stared up at me, mouth agape.

"Draco-" I silenced her with a soft kiss. One that she easily returned with fervor. The kiss was slow, comforting and so warm. Though she was essentially trapped underneath me, she pulled her arms out from her sides and wrapped one around my waist and the other draped over my shoulder, fingers moving through my hair and massaging my scalp. Without meaning to I moaned into the kiss, causing Kendra to tighten her grip around my waist. The reaction was welcomed and I completely turned over until I was fully on top of her, without ever breaking the kiss. Sensing the new aura and pace, she leaned her head up, making the kiss sloppy and heated. Something deep in my lower stomach churned and pulled and I could feel my pants getting tighter. Oh, the things this girl did to me. Kendra's hands raked through my hair and down my neck, until she couldn't reach anymore. She then moved her arms so they were under my armpits, that way she could reach all of me. Her hands trailed over the sides of my torso so achingly slow until they reached the hem of my shirt. Those long, tan fingers toyed with the fabric, before Kendra finally made her decision.

Without any hesitation I helped her rip the shirt off my body, breaking the frantic kiss we were sharing. Buttons clinked to the floor as they scattered across the room. The shirt could easily be replaced. The white undershirt was next and this one came off a bit slower than the last. The look in Kendra's eyes was intense. She seemed extremely focused. It was times like these when I wanted to read her mind so badly.

"Kendra, you okay?" My voice shook her out of her thoughts and she looked up from my chest to my eyes.

"Ye…" She cleared her throat so her voice wouldn't sound so hoarse. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." She laughed nervously, and I couldn't help but smile. From what she told me about her and Nott, they had never made it very far. Gropes with the clothes still on was about as far as she would let him take it. This deep part of me was relieved about this. This meant she wasn't tainted. That was she would be all mine and only mine. Though, I'd hinted at it, I never outright told Kendra that Pansy and I had never had sex. That same deep part of me was relieved at this as well. It meant I could share something with Kendra. That this…_act_ would be our's and our's alone.

Slowly, I took the white tee off, discarding it on the floor, staying silent and still and Kendra took in my chest.

_Damn, I wish I knew what she was thinking._

-Kendra-

My heart started to race as Draco hovered above me, shirtless. Very shirtless. Extremely shirtless.

_Snap out of it!_

Yelling at myself to stop drooling like a schoolgirl wasn't going to help. I started to laugh at the truth in that statement.

"Ken?" Draco's eyes creased with worry. It took a couple of minutes, but I finally got the laughter to quiet down.

"I'm sorry Dray. It wasn't you." I stayed quiet for a minute or two then finally spoke what was floating around in my mind. "I'm nervous." That statement was very flat and very forward. Draco and I stared at each other for another minute or two before he responded.

"I am too." I finally looked away from him and back down to his chest. He wasn't as built as some of the guys around here, but he did have muscles.

"Wow." I stated, making Draco laughed. Somehow, I forgot that this was real, and somehow that slipped out of my mouth. Draco's laughter caused a blush to rise to my cheeks.

"Bloody hell, you're so damn adorable." He chuckled, smiling down at me. This only caused me to blush even more and I had to look away from him. I didn't know why I was blushing in the first place. I'd seen Draco shirtless a million times. We spent every summer swimming in the pond out behind my house. Seeing his alabaster chest was nothing new to me, and yet it made my stomach tingle and a blush creep up to my face.

"Now where the fuck did I leave that stupid note?" Blaise barged into the room, only stopping when he was us.

"Get the hell out!" Draco yelled, when Blaise didn't move. He still didn't move as a slow smirk crept onto his face.

"My, my, my, Kendra and Draco finally getting around to doing the deed."

"Oh, shut it Zabini!" I snarled using his last name instead. Pushing Draco off of me first, I stood up trying to show him I was still completely dressed. "Look, everything is still in place." I'm sure my green eyes were alight with a renewed anger I haven't felt in a while.

"Oh, so I just interrupted the festivities way too early on then. I should take my leave then, so you guys can get back to it." The laughter in Blaise's voice sent an angry shiver through my spine, but he decided to take his leave, before I could even take a step towards him. After he was gone I started to calm down. Breathing deeply, through my nose I turned to look at Draco. He was now standing up his undershirt bundled in his hand.

"I'm sorry Dray." I apologized weakly. He quickly made his way to me and took me in his arms.

"Don't Kendra. It's fine. I should have known better than to even try something here anyways. Listen, I'm sorry. Maybe, another time." The look in Draco's eyes was one that screamed defeated, and I felt bad. I didn't understand why because as we were lying on that bed I didn't want to take it that far anyways.

"Yeah, another time." I echoed, trying not to sound so defeated myself. It was time to change the subject though. "Hey, how about you finish showing me this neat treat of your's and then we go get the dinner?" Draco smiled at my attempt to make the mood lighter and nodded.

"I suppose dessert before dinner would only help add to our scandalous night." Both of us laughed and smiled at each other.

"Well then let's continue our scandalous journey."

* * *

REVIEWS! Please? Am I evil for not letting them have sex, or make love in this case? Probably, but it doesn't matter because I'm behind the keyboard. So there. Meh. I'm just kidding, I love you all. And I hate to be such a tease, but come on, it builds up tension. And did you really want them to have sex right then? The correct answer is no you did not. Anyways, onto the reviews from last time. Tally-ho!

**Alyssa: **Should I start using your penname? No. Because we've been friends for four years and that's a silly notion. Glad I am forgiven by the grammar nazi. Oh, by the way, totally didn't review this one for mistakes, so I'm pretty sure it's riddled with them. Oops. :) You get steamy sex when I say it's okay for you to get steamy sex! And I are told you when that's going to happen, so you ahead of the game. And every other reader is not. So lucky. :)

**Nicky-Maree:** I want to hug you for all your compliments. Really, your review is amazing. I feel so special. Thank you. For the luck and for all the compliments. I'm glad you enjoyed the latest chapters and I do hope you enjoyed this one as well. I do try to keep my readers in mind while writing. A weird, yet special habit. I'm SO happy you love Kendra. I try to make her so everyone loves her, and yet still I want people to hate her. Don't really know. Thank you for reviewing.

**mrs0cullen:** Thank you for the review! Glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you keep reading!

**VArockstar:** Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking with this story and thank you for the review!

**Bloody Scarlett Cherry Blossom:** I'm glad you found the last chapter adorable! I tried to make some fluff. It's a weird pairing to put fluff into, but damnit I'm going to try anways! Thank you for the review and I do hope you keep reading!


	9. Trouble for Me

**Disclaimer:** Hey, I don't own anything, but you know that...I think...

**Claimer:**Rawr, rawr, rawr, Kendra Marx is mine, rawr, rawr, rawr.

**A/N:** **READERS AND REVIEWERS, PLEASE READ! THIS IS EXTEMELY IMPORTANT!** I'm going to be changing the name of this story, to my old Harry Potter title. The new title will be called "The Best of the Worst". So I don't know if you have to re-add it or anything, but please, please, please keep an eye out. It'll be changed by the next chapter, as I want to give fans a chance to look at this and give them time to see the title will be changed. That's really all, you can keep reading my note or go onto the story. But an apology is ahead for you guys.

I'm soooooooo sorry this took almost two months to get up. I had finals, prom and so much other crap inbetween it' not even funny. But summer is here for me so I plan on writing a lot more! I promise! There is truly no excuse for how long it took me to get this up and I'm sorry if you don't find the length to be that great either for this amount of wait time. I'm trying to make chapters longer, but that's hard for me since I like to end them in certain spots. I also had a lot of trouble with this chapter, as I kept getting writer's block. Hopefully with the new movie coming out and the free time I will be able to make future chapters smoother. Again, I'm sorry for the wait and I appreciate those of you who choose to stand by my side and keep reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much for it. Honestly, I do.

**Alyssa and Brandy:** I know I told you guys it was going to be up like two days ago, but I kind of lied. But you guys love me anyways and will always have to put up with me...in person. Unlike anyone else on here. :)

* * *

_Me and you burnin' disaster and you're only a danger to me. But the party's not the same without you. That's why you're so good for everybody else but you're trouble for me._

_-Britney Spears_

* * *

I wrapped my gray wool coat tighter around my body as I hurried towards the entrance hall. Deciding that the common room was way too crowded and loud I decided to read some of my textbooks outside in the courtyard instead. Since it was so cold not many students could be found wandering about, unless they were making their way to another class. If I didn't hurry up, I myself would be late to Snape's class. My lip automatically turned into a snarl at the name. Honestly, it was a conundrum that we didn't get along. I was a Slytherin after all. Perhaps in another life time we would be drinking buddies. For now though, the relationship will have to stand as it is…a pile of dragon dung.

A strong gust of wind blew my knitted dark green beret right off of my head and somewhere behind me. It took all of my strength not to stomp my foot like a small child at the unfortunate luck. Instead I cursed silently, wary of being caught a second time by a not-so-forgiving teacher.

"Here you go." I whipped around to see green eyes trapped behind round glasses. The black disheveled hair was almost long enough to cover them. "Oh." The words turned to bitter regret as the boy recognized who he was being kind too. This made me blush and I smiled awkwardly, reaching my hand out for my hat.

"Errr…thanks Harry." Confusion overtook the look of hatred on his face, which was somewhat the goal. Some little voice inside told me to call him by his first name and for once I wasn't being glared at by Harry Potter.

"Oh…um…you're welcome." He grunted, before stiffly turning away and walking off. It felt like I was glued to where I was standing, because all I could do was watch the infamous Harry Potter walk away quickly to wherever he was heading. Another cold gust of wind slapping my face brought me back to my senses and I carelessly shoved the hat back on to my head, not even bothering to check if it looked okay. As I started to run to the next class I glanced down at my plain silver watch and groaned in dread at what I read. I was ten minutes late to Snape's class. There was going to be some type of punishment awaiting me, I could just feel it in my bones.

When I did arrive at the door I paused, staring at the dark wood, knowing my doom was on the other side. I could just skip; go right ahead and skip the entire class. That idea sounded ten times better than walking in late. Extremely late at that. Not sure what to do, I started groaning and shuffling my weight between my feet.

"I could skip one class. Oh totally. It's not like Snape would actually miss me. And I'm sure I wouldn't miss anything. Yeah, completely. Okay, so it's time to walk away. Right now. Like right now."

"So walk away then." I jumped a bit at the voice suddenly all around me, thanks to the echo of the halls. I turned, my green eyes wide.

"I'm going to." I told Potter indignantly. However, I stood perfectly still, pursing my lips as I was not proving my point. Potter stood there, smirking at me. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't. Shut up." I sneered, vexed I had been called out in the first place.

"Oh relax Marx. But to give you actual advice, you should probably skip Snape's class. You're extremely late and that'll just get you detention."

"I know you're completely right and I'm trying to bring myself to do that." I looked back at the door, imagining the glaring, dark-haired professor waiting for me if I chose to enter. "Oh yeah, I need to skip." I started walking away, but a fleeting thought made me stop. I turned back to the-boy-who-lived and asked, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Eh. Didn't feel like going today."

"Whoa. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be saint-like. Aren't you a rebel?" He chuckled at that last statement. I couldn't help but smile as well. After a lengthy pause I asked him, "So where are you heading anyways?" He started walking and I fell in step beside him, almost as if I had walked with him before. A inner part of me snorted and laughed at the idea. I wanted to slap that inner stuck up part. I could just imagine it, dressed up like my mother in an elegant, formal, green dress. My hair was in a tight bun on top of my head and crystal chandelier earrings dangled from my ears, swaying as I cackled at the silly thought of Harry Potter and I _ever_ walking anywhere together. The image almost made me gag. Hell would freeze over before I ever became the spitting image of my mother.

"Back to my common room actually. You?"

"I guess back to mine now. Wow, what a bummer." Harry paused for a minute and stopped in his tracks. I slowly turned to him and gave him an inquisitive look.

"How about we go down by the lake?" A soft smile graced his lips and I couldn't help but shake my head at what was happening.

"Ummm…are you asking me on a date?" I felt like such a fool, standing there with my mouth opening sounding like some troll who can't comprehend language. Honestly, he probably thought I was some brain damaged twit who got hit with a confusion spell. Or at least that was how he was looking at me as we stared silently at each other. "Because I'll have you know Mr. Potter I'm a taken woman." There. That kind of saved the day. Harry frowned at me, those green eyes crinkling with annoyance and confusion. Okay, so that did not save the day at all.

"Yeah I know. You're dating Malfoy."

"Yeah." I stated eventually, not knowing what else to say. I have never felt so unnerved and so nervous. The infamous Harry Potter took my confidence away. Going from enemies to actually talking to each other without it being an insult threw me off. Though, we were never really enemies. I just was associated with Draco, who found Potter to be his enemy.

"That must be fun." The sarcasm in his voice pissed me off and I sneered and glared at him.

"Actually he's very sweet to me. Whether you believe that or not, I don't give a damn. And here I thought we were getting along, but if you're going to be a little prick about Draco then obviously I was wrong. Good day Potter." I stormed off, leaving the Gryffindor behind, staring at my back. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I repeated under my breath, glaring at the floor. What made me think that Harry Potter and I could talk and act like normal, civilized humans I had no idea. It seemed like a quaint thought, really it did.

For now though I'd just retire and try to get some homework done while waiting for my next class to start. Hopefully Draco will just ignore my absence and all will be fine and dandy. As I walked into the common room I was met with whispering and odd glances. Eyebrows were being raised on certain faces and others let out the familiar hiss of snickering. Now, what in Merlin's name did I deserve for this? Pausing in the room, hoping to stop the gossip, I took a look around. Mostly the gossip was between girls, but I even found some guys to be gaping at me, their mouth torn between a smirk and a slack-jawed-awe. Taking in a deep breath I contained myself and decided it was time to move on before I did something I might regret. The steps up to my room could not be quick enough. Once inside, I threw my bag to the floor and fell onto the bed, still curious as to why everyone seemed to be whispering about me. Perhaps a nap would do me good, though I really didn't have time for one. My next class would be starting soon. Another part of me didn't care though. Classes were trivial nowadays anyways, since there isn't exactly classes on "How to Become A Death Eater". With that thought on my mind, I slowly drifted off, hoping to find peace in my dreams.

-Draco-

How strange. Kendra wasn't in DADA today. Snape took notice too, as he gave me a disappointing look after sneering at the empty seat next to me. I had to find her and figure out what was wrong. Normally Kendra never skipped a class. Granted, she wasn't the best student in the world, but skipping classes wasn't usually on her agenda. If she didn't feel like doing something in the class then she just wouldn't. She wouldn't pretend to be sick to spare herself trouble. And regardless of not doing the lessons some days, she still understood what was going on, and asked me for help if she needed it. That wasn't the only class she wasn't in either. After Snape's class we had Herbology together and she didn't show up. To be a little honest I was worried about her. We really haven't talked all day, besides a short conversation at breakfast. I didn't spend the night with her last night, because Snape has been making rounds in the common rooms and dorms. Someone dropped a little hint apparently. In my five previous years here, he has never done that. I growled a little, thinking Pansy was probably behind it. That jealous wench. I checked the Great Hall first, seeing if Kendra went down for an early dinner, but to no avail the feisty blonde wasn't there. There are only several other places she would go in her free time and I really didn't want to check some of them. Mostly the Divinations classroom in the North Tower, which was all the way across the school and then there was the Black Lake. Frankly, I crossed that one off the list, because it's freezing outside and Kendra absolutely despises the cold. The only place really I had left to look was our common room. Well, then there was her room, but I was going to throw that into the same category. I started walking that way and as soon as I turned the corner I ran into none other than Pansy herself.

Her eyes lit up as she saw me and a devilish smirk crossed her lips. Funny, I haven't seen that look in ages. Mostly now all I earn from the wench is glares, pouts and undignified snorts. Actually, the smirk made me want to throw her off the highest tower here.

"Draco, how convenient. I was just looking for you."

"What is it Pansy?" I tried to sound uninterested, but part of me wanted to know why the hell she was going out of her way to talk to me. Me, the bastard who broke her heart and is nothing but a slimy git.

"I just thought I would let you know that cute little girlfriend of yours has been running around with Potter. If I were you I'd keep a tighter leash on her. Never know what she might do." With that information she left me standing there like an idiot, while she trotted away giggling up a storm.

_Kendra and Potter? _

Seriously, what the hell was Pansy's problem? Was she really that jealous that she needed to start making up rumors to try and piss me off?

"Stupid bitch." I muttered, before continuing my walk towards the common room. Once I saw Kendra all of my anger and tension would just melt away. "Ow, fuck."

That was, if I _could_ ever get the blasted common room.

"Watch where you're going you stupid prick."

"Oh kiss my arse you scumbag…Oh Malfoy, it's just you then." Zabini looked surprise to see me, but that surprise shortly turned into a smirk. That seemed to be happening to me a lot today.

"And what are you smirking about?"

"Oh, I take it you haven't heard then?" I swore that the smirk on his face just grew ten times bigger. The silence grew more and more, until I growled with frustration at the boy I managed to call a friend.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Oh, well Kendra seems to be making new friends. And you know how I'm all for that and what have you, but not the kind that go associating with Muggles and Blood-Traitors." This conversation was leaving me completely lost in the dark.

"Zabini, what in Merlin's beard are you babbling on about?"

"Well I'm trying to be a good friend and warn you that Kendra is starting to hang around with good ole' saint Potter." First Pansy and now Zabini. I had to figure things out, and the only way to do that was to find my girlfriend.

"Thanks for the warning, _friend._" I stressed that last part, giving him a mock salute as I shoved past him and hastily made my way to the common room entrance. Please, for all that is pure, let Kendra be in this stupid, stupid, stupid room.

I could understand Pansy lying to me to try and drive a wedge between Kendra and I. However, Zabini had no motivation whatsoever to try and split Kendra and I up. He does and has always drooled over her, but he does that with just about every female that walks this planet. Really I don't think he would cross me like that either. That would be a bad move on his part. Our friendship has always been an investment. He scratches my back and I'll scratch his. Stealing Kendra away from me is no way to scratch my back.

Though, this could all just be some rumor and Zabini just bought into it, because it made for a good story. There is no personal motivation, but there is always gossip to have fun with. This tale seems to be one of those good little pieces of gossip. Honestly, whoever came up with it was feeling creative. Kendra Marx and Harry Potter acting like civilized beings with each other? What would be next? The Dark Lord riding into Hogwarts on a unicorn, throwing flowers everywhere and asking Potter if they could be friends? Someone was just making lies up to have some fun. If things got too boring in this place, someone would always kick some dust up.

I stepped through the moving bricks and into the common room to suddenly find the atmosphere different. Things seemed quieter and the air seemed to be heavy as if everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for me to leave. I slowly made my way through the couches and bodies and up the stairs to the girl's rooms. As I was halfway up them, I stopped, hearing whispers behind my back, and the shuffling of feet and papers as books were being closed. Something was really going on. This rumor was really taking its toll. I'd have to put a stop to it now, before it got too out of hand.

"Kendra?" I knocked on the door lightly, before opening it up, not even waiting for a response. A chuckle escaped my lips as I gazed upon my girlfriend. She was on her bed, curled up with her knees to her chest, asleep. The look on her face seemed so slack and peaceful. I honestly didn't want to bother her. Another part, deep inside of me was angry though at the speculations and whispering and wanted an answer right away. That deeper part felt like it deserved an answer. I quietly walked over to Kendra's bed and lightly sat down beside her sleeping figure. With a gentle hand I began to move hair away from her face that had fallen as she tossed and turned. She was so beautiful all the time I just didn't know what to do. She was clumsy, boyish and crude, but she was beautiful. And she was mine. I leaned in close so I didn't have to talk loud, hoping this would be a soft awakening.

"Kenda, darling, get up." In response I received a grunt and she moved to face the other way. I started to shake her shoulder and roll her back over to face me. "Kendra, seriously. You need to get up. Come on." This time the grunt was more forceful and agitated. As cute as she was I was starting to get agitated too. I could have had an easier time waking up a rock than waking her up. "Bloody hell Kendra, get your lazy arse up." And there she was! A green eye poked through a slit of eyelids.

"Go away you pompous, blonde bitch." My anger flared as she rolled back over and put the pillow on her head.

"Fine. I guess fucking Harry Potter can wake you up from now on."

-Kendra-

"Fine. I guess fucking Harry Potter can wake you up from now on." A chill ran down my spine and I threw the pillow off my face. The angry face above me only made me angry.

"What?" For the moment I didn't move and just let Draco stay standing by the edge of the bed, glaring down at me.

"You heard me, you whore." This time I sat up heatedly and pushed Draco back with my own body as I stood.

"You did _not_ just call me a whore."

"Oh, but I did. Whore." A smirk rose to his face and I had the strongest urge to wipe it off. "You're roaming around with Potter, of all people Potter is who you choose, and you didn't think I wouldn't know?"

"Whoa, slow down there you drama queen. What exactly do you think happened?"

"Well I've heard from several people that you were seen with everyone's favorite hero and the looks I've been getting all afternoon have confirmed that. Perhaps that's why you skipped out on class?" A blonde eyebrow rose and just like the smirk I wanted it to disappear.

"Okay, well I'm happy to know that you're going to believe everything you hear and then come yelling at me. Really, how bloody wonderful. But let me tell you the real story Draco. Sit your bony arse down on that bed and don't open your mouth until I'm done speaking." Not one to take attitude he started to open his mouth, but I grabbed his arm and swung him around so his tailbone hit the bed. His mouth closed in a reluctant snarl, but it closed nonetheless. "I skipped out on class because I was late, and I so late it wasn't even worth getting Snape angry and getting detention for it. I came back up here to take a nap. I guess I overslept and missed more than just Snape's class. The reason I was late was because I reading in the courtyard and didn't even pay attention to the time. The only reason Harry and I talked today was because my hat blew off my head outside and he gave it back."

"What hat?" Anger rose as he began to question me, but I let it sink back down inside of me.

"That hat." I pointed behind me at the knitted cap hanging off the edge of my desk chair.

"Oh, that's your favorite hat."

"Yeah, it is. Glad you know something about me." The statement left my lips without me really thinking about it. I couldn't help be resentful sometimes. Especially when I was being pushed into a corner. "Anyways, so I ran to Snape's class after Harry handed me my hat and I stood outside the door for a good ten minutes deciding what to do. Harry also showed up there and told me I should skip." Draco's back straightened and his face contorted with hot anger. "Oh, calm down." I snapped, flustered by all of this anger in the room. "So I decided to skip after another five minutes and we were walking the same way so we started talking. In the end he said something bad about you which pissed me off so I left. That's all that happened."

"So you stopped talking to him because he said something about me?"

"Yes."

"What'd he say?"

"It wasn't really that he said anything. He said your name with a disgusted tone and made some snooty remark like it was horrible to be in a relationship with you or something. Either way it pissed me off."

"Oh, well then." I couldn't help but feel victorious in this.

"Glad to see you're just about speechless. I should fucking hit you for calling me a whore." I crossed my arms over my chest and an angry pout was stuck on my face. I wanted my damn apology now.

"What about you?" Draco stood up so I had to look up at him. "You called me a bitch more than once!"

"Well you were acting like one! Not an arse, not a bastard, but a bitch. You were worse than Pansy! And you know not to wake me up! I'm not a friendly face to wake up! It's like you're surprised I was pissed to be woken up!"

"Well, I kind of was!" Both of us were yelling at each other, our bodies barely touching. Neither one of us were willing to back down as the loser. It didn't look like an apology was going to slip between our lips anytime soon either. "Just say you're sorry and it'll be okay."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I know I didn't hear that correctly. Otherwise you're going to be in some serious trouble." My breathing became deeper the angrier I became.

"Well you did, so that's the end of that." He sneered at me and crossed his arms over his chest to seem bigger than he was. Height didn't scare me though.

"Oh, it is not even close to the end. But I tell you what's ending though; this relationship. Bye, bye Draco." I turned on my heel and left the room, even though it was my room. All of this started with one tiny rumor and I was on a hunt to find the person who started that rumor, even if it took all of the school year.

As I stormed down the stairs, through the common room, and out into the hallway I thought of Harry Potter. He was the entire reason this stupid fight even started. Maybe he wasn't the _entire_ reason, but at least a catalyst. It was Draco's and my inability to say sorry that progressed the fight. We're just too stubborn for our own good. Perhaps we just weren't meant to be.

* * *

Reviews about reviews!

**Sara253xxx:** Glad you thought it was a good story. I hope you stick with it, even though it takes me forever. I promise I will try to not disappoint you!

**padmeani8:** YAY! No mistakes! And I miss you too, though we did have prom since then and others times together. So yaaaay! You know I wouldn't have let them go farther! I set the stage in my head damnit and that's how it's going to stay!

**KeepDreamingLily:** Your review makes me squeal with happiness! I'm glad you find my story to be good out of the ones you've found before and that you love it. That makes me feel so awesome right now! I think I'm in love with you and I'm sorry to keep you waiting on this story, but I do hope you keep reading.

**Nicky-Maree:** I love that you call me 'hun'. It's southern and cute and I love it. :) Oh, you have to try the hot chocolate with chocolate. I do it with my coffee and it's divine! I'm glad you're enjoying their relationship as it progresses. I want to make it seem real and imperfect on so many levels. To me that would be the perfect relationship for two characters.

**gaarssaku4ever:** Love your name because it makes me think of Naruto. I miss that series. I'm glad you found my story too and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I'm hoping my terrible updating doesn't lead you astray and you keep reading! Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I can't wait to see the reviews for this one! I hope you guys don't completely hate me for what I did! :) Okay, you can hate a little bit.


	10. Never Ever Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. I'll face that fact.

**Claimer:** I'm pretty sure I own something though I forget what.

**A/N:** I'm not gonna keep apologizing. This is gonna keep happening. So really why bother and keep lying to both you and myself in this matter. I have had no inspiration this last month. I've been piecing this chapter together little by little. However, I will not solely blame it on the lack of inspiration. I've been caught up in WoW(World of Warcraft for those of you who don't know). I know I'm a nerd. But oh well. So I've tried to make it up to you guys a bit in this chapter and I do hope you enjoy this. I've had inspiration renewed from a couple of steamy werewolf romance novels. ;) By the way, if you're looking for something good to read, read Nicky Charles. The first book in the series I read is called _The Mating_. And this is coming from me, who has lost faith in good supernatural books. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

OH! And if you've noticed I have changed the name of the story! I feel like this one suits the storyline much better. Frankly I don't even remember why I picked the original title.

**Alyssa:** Hope you had fun at Orlando! Hope the universe of Harry Potter was everything you thought it would be!

**Brandy:** It makes me sad you're not coming to NRH2O with us. :(

* * *

_Just when I thought I got you nicked. Wrong! No matter how hard I try to turn it off you keep going on and on. You're never ever gone._

_Chris Cagle_

* * *

-Draco-

Closing my eyes wasn't helping make my current headache go away. The headache was my own fault though, considering I repeatedly kept hitting it on the wall behind my bed. Yet I couldn't stop myself from doing it. The throbbing in my head was making the thought of Kendra go away, which is all I truly needed at this time. I couldn't get her out of my mind since we had our fight a week and a half ago. Everything seemed duller now and it was harder to focus on my assignment from the Dark Lord. All I could focus on now was the beautiful blonde smiling in my head.

_Damn, damn, damn._ With each curse word I pounded my head against the wall, hoping to drive her goofy smile out of my head. I was running out of time to come up with a plan to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. If I didn't produce results soon, there was not going to be a Malfoy heir. Maybe there were people in the common room to take my mind off of the girl I was drawn to. The universe seemed against me though as I entered the room and the first word I heard was the one I was trying to forget.

"Kendra, just write this paper for me real quick!"

"Oh shove off and do it yourself, you stupid twit!" The two yelling voices drew my attention and I slowly came back to the present world. I watched as Malcolm Baddock chased down Kendra. I wanted to punch him in the gut and tell him to quit harassing her, but as the current situation stood, Kendra and I weren't on speaking terms. Hell, she wouldn't even look at me.

"Please, Kendra! I'll pay you! You said it yourself at dinner you scored almost a perfect grade on the assignment!" Kendra stopped suddenly and her shoulders rose up and then back down as she breathed in deeply. In a swift motion she spun on her black flats to look at the third year student bugging her. A fierce look swam in her green eyes as she stared down at the boy.

"I did say that because it is true. However, I'm not going to write your paper for you, you lazy, slimy, little git. Go do it yourself or I will seriously hurt you." Baddock stood there for a moment, a brave, determined look on his face, but as Kendra growled and took a step forward he backed down and fled. "Little punk." She muttered, before glancing around the room, her eyes finally stopping on me. Automatically I stood up straighter and smirked at her as I shoved my hands in my trouser pockets, to give her that careless look I had so mastered. The response I got was a negative one, as she rolled her eyes, stuck her tongue out as if she was gagging, flipped her long wavy hair over her shoulder and left the room.

_Perfect. _

In my mind I sighed with frustration and glanced about the room to see if there was anyone worth keeping me company.

"Draco!" Oh, I knew that shrill voice. Again, the universe clearly seemed to be against me.

"Hey Pansy." I turned, plastering a fake smirk to my face. "What are you up to?"

"I was doing that paper for Snape and I was wondering if you could help me out? Or if you haven't finished that we could write them together." I glanced Pansy over and right away I knew she didn't have academics on her mind. The tights that girls wear during the day were off, giving the guys a better look at that creamy flesh. The top three buttons on her blouse were undone, showing a decent amount of cleavage off. Then there was her hair. In the six years I knew Pansy, not counting before we were even at Hogwarts, she only wore her hair in two styles. It was either completely down or it was half up and half down. This time, however, it was in two low pigtails, as if she was trying to feign an innocent school girl. No, Pansy didn't have academics in mind at all, but for the most part I just didn't give a damn. It's not like I was tied down anymore.

"I can absolutely help you out." A smirk spread across my lips and Pansy eagerly returned the look, before taking my hand and leading me towards the girl's dormitories. I just let her drag me along, watching her backside as we trailed into her room that she shared with some other girls.

Pansy honestly had a wonderful body. I could never complain about that during all of the times we had snogged and groped each other. It was her personality that was awful, and I couldn't help but grimace thinking about.

"Oh, I didn't realize the room was so busy tonight." Pansy giggled, as she saw Daphne, Kendra and Millicent sitting on one of the beds all gathered around a pile of candy. Kendra and my eyes locked for a second and I could see the anger flash in her eyes. Her mouth pulled into a taught line before she forced her head the other way.

Well good. At least she was getting jealous.

"Come on girls, let's take this somewhere else." Daphne awkwardly said, looking between Pansy and Kendra.

"We'll go to my room." Kendra said quietly, not looking at anyone. It wasn't a bashful quiet though. It was a quiet like the calm before a storm. She wasn't looking at either Pansy or I because she was afraid that she would snap if she did.

"Sounds like a plan." Millicent spoke up, quickly throwing the treats into a small bag and heading straight for the door, her head down the entire way. Daphne and Kendra followed her, also not looking at Pansy or I. I couldn't help but smirk at how uncomfortable we made them. Pansy apparently, was thinking the same thing.

"How cute. They were trying to act so comfortable around us, when it's obvious they weren't. Especially Kendra. Poor thing is just so jealous of me." A raging fire built up in my chest and I wanted to hit Pansy for her assumptions. Kendra had never been jealous of Pansy and in fact sometimes felt pity for Pansy. However, maybe now that was changing.

"Forget about them. There are other things to be focusing on." My statement redirected Pansy's giddy ego boost to the original matter of why we had come up here.

"Oh Draco, already cutting to the chase." Pansy backed me up across the room until the back of my knees hit her bed. With a small wicked grin and a push I was lying flat on my back, the weight of the bed shifting as Pansy climbed on top of me. Taking some control, I placed one of my hands firmly on her hip, using the other hand to pull her face down to mine. The kiss started out hot right away. There was no soft and sweet build into that deep fire that burned. Just as Pansy's lips moved quickly against my own, her hands moved feverishly across my body, trying to pry my shirt from where it was tucked into my slacks. The feeling of her fingers brushing against my skin made my stomach jolt and my eyes rolled a little bit. Pansy moved from my lips to my chin, working her lips across my jaw.

"Mmm, Kendra." I breathed, my eyes fluttering shut. All movement stopped around me, and the weight on my groin and lower stomach was lifted. I opened my eyes, frowning at the lost attention. When I saw Pansy standing by the side of the bed, glaring down at me I was confused. Why had she stopped?

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Oh. Shit. That's why. I called her Kendra. I moaned Kendra's name out. "You bastard." Pansy's voice held a deep anger with a tint of hurt. "You'll regret that." Without warning hands started hitting everywhere on my body. "Get out! Get the hell out!"

"Ow! Shit! Pansy, knock it off!" I scurried off the bed, trying to evade the blows reigning down on me.

"Oh, so now you know my name! Well fuck you Malfoy!" More slaps hit my back as I retreated towards the door, along with a couple of school books and what seemed to be make-up.

"What is going on in here?" I turned to see the voice belonged to Daphne, as the three girls we kicked out of the room earlier were all standing in the door, wide-eyed and confused at all the yelling. A slap hit me across the cheek before I saw it even coming at me. The flesh stung, and I tried to move further away, cursing myself for taking me eyes off of Pansy.

"This is your fault, you bitch!" Pansy's wrath switched from me to Kendra, who was frowning in the doorway. She had no idea what was going on, or what had turned Pansy suddenly against her.

"Why?" Kendra's response was slow, cautious of the angry brunette fuming in front of her. Kendra's eyes flicked from Pansy to me, trying to figure out what happened by looking at my appearance. Instead of Pansy using a verbal response to Kendra's question she decided a physical course of action would benefit her more. The sound of the slap seemed to ring in the air and Kendra kept her head turned to the side where it ended with the force of the slap. I froze, my breath caught in my throat, eyeing Kendra.

Her shoulders rose and fell too evenly and she turned her head back very slowly. The wavy hair fell away from her face and I winced when I saw her face. Not only was there a red imprint from where Pansy's hand fell, but there were also two red lines across her cheek. Apparently Pansy also used her long, manicured nails. Seeing the damage Pansy smirked, pleased with the damage.

Kendra's green eyes burned with anger and Pansy's smirk turned into a frown. The blonde lunged forward before anyone knew what was happening, landing a punch on Pansy's chest since she moved a step back to guard her face. I raced towards the girls, throwing my arms around Kendra's waist, trying to pull her back. Obviously not pleased with being held, she kicked her feet up in the air, throwing me slightly off balance. I heard a thud and a cry of pain and Kendra stopped the struggle, throwing me off balance again. This time I fell backwards before I could regain my footing. Kendra fell on top of me, rolling to the side a little bit. Quickly I sat back up, frantically looking around the room for what happened. Pansy was on the floor, covering her face and Kendra was beaming, so obviously another shot had been landed.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the two shocked girls standing by the door still.

"Kendra kicked Pansy in the face!" Daphne stared at the brunette clutching her face on the floor. Finally Millicent moved forward to help her out, trying to get her onto her feet.

"Stupid wench." Kendra growled beside me. I turned my head towards her and she still had that triumphant smile plastered on her face. Sensing me looking at her, she turned her head and I winced again as I saw the cuts in her face. For a moment we locked eyes and something stirred below the pride illuminating her emerald eyes. I could feel a longing stir in my stomach and for a moment it removed the shock. However the sound of more voices broke our moment.

"What is going on here?" Kendra's face paled and her shoulder sunk down a bit.

"Shit." She muttered, trying to sink herself down lower so Snape wouldn't see her.

"Miss Marx and Miss Parkinson, since you two seem to be the one with battle wounds, why don't you step forward." Sighing, Kendra got to her feet and slowly walked towards the teacher she always seemed to be in trouble with. "Follow me, both of you."

As Snape walked out, Pansy leaned closer to Kendra and muttered, "Bitch." Not a girl to take an insult, Kendra reached over and landed a hit on Pansy's jaw, making the girl cry out. Snape turned around and glared at Kendra, knowing she was causing more trouble, but not sure what.

"Miss Marx, if you lay a finger on Miss Parkinson again I will personally see to it that you never come back to Hogwarts. Now, Mr. Malfoy. If you could help me in escorting these two ladies to the headmaster's office, and see to it that they do not lay another hand on each other and wind themselves deeper in trouble." I crawled to my feet and caught up to the three, staying in the middle of Kendra and Pansy. Kendra was glaring straight ahead, while Pansy was wincing and lightly touching her nose and her jaw.

"Professor Snape, I think Pansy's nose is broken." I tenderly said, not quite sure if the assessment was true, but her nose didn't look too good in shape either. Snape sighed heavily and turned on his heel, taking in the appearance of Pansy's face.

"I believe you are right Mr. Malfoy. I guess we'll be making a stop to Madam Pomfrey. I will summon the headmaster from there. Oh, and I would stay put because you'll be talking to the headmaster as well. I think we'll both be wondering why exactly you were in the girl's dormitories in the first place." A taught line that almost seemed to be a smile pulled across his face.

Damn. Even though I was with Pansy I couldn't help but think of Kendra. How I managed to get the two confused is beyond me considering they're nothing alike. Pansy's rough, with a dominating attitude. That's fine, it really is. Kendra though, damn. She's sweet and yet passionate all in the same kiss. Her movements are tender but sure. She wasn't completely gone from my memory yet. Chances were she'd never be truly gone from my memory. In reality though, well I wasn't sure exactly how far she was gone.

-Kendra-

It'd been a long night. My stomach rumbled and I pouted, sinking down further in my bed. It was two hours after the little episode had started with Pansy. The questioning and details on our punishment went right on through dinner and I whimpered at the thought. Without food I was a mess and as bad as that was to say, it was very true. I sighed as another rumble cut through the quiet bedroom.

_Damn Pansy._ I sneered in my head, thinking of the thick-headed bitch, while lightly touching my cheek. As part of our punishment, Dumbledore sternly commanded that we were not to be healed with magic. Both of us girls protested at this, especially Pansy. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and simply stated, if others could get along without healing broken noses and scrapes with magic then so could we. It wasn't so much it hurt, well maybe not for me; it was more based on the pride. I didn't want to walk around with a wound that little wench had given me!

I still didn't have a clue why I had this wound and it wasn't likely that Pansy was going to tell me anytime soon. My best chance at figuring the reason for the deep scratches marring my cheek would be to find Draco tomorrow and talk to him. Part of me didn't even want to be on a talking basis still, but I told that part to shut up and suck it up. Today while on the floor, as Draco and I looked at each other I noticed a twinge in my stomach. A longing to be held by him again and to hear his voice right next to my ear took over my thinking and I didn't want to fight it. Part of my soul whimpered at the thought of never being that close to Draco again. Which led me to believe my soul knew something my brain didn't already. I sighed and turned on my side, hoping to find sleep if I moved positions. However, sleep was not what found me. A small gasp slid from my lips as my entire body tightened as if suddenly constrained. Breathing became difficult and each puff of air came out in shallow little gasps. Everything around me became fuzzy and a white noise blocked everything else out as I headed into the future.

_The room was dimly lit, only two red candles maintaining any light. Soft sobs pierced the quiet room and a gentle hushing sound followed the cries. I looked around and as I hiccupped, I realized the one sobbing was myself. The hushing sound came from above me and as I looked up lips softly grazed mine. A soft kiss soothed my crying and I couldn't help but return for more. The safe presence of the lips felt so right, even if the timing seemed all wrong. _

_"Kendra, are you okay?" _

_"Yes, please don't stop." The demand came out as a slight whimper and my insides cringed upon hearing it. It sounded so weak, so broken, and so scared. _

_"Are you sure?"Lips hesitated and when I nodded they plunged forward and collided with my own. I shifted my body so my back was on the plush mattress. Opening my eyes, despite the stinging sensation from crying, I tried to look at the owner of the lips, the person who was comforting me in so many ways. However, the poor lighting shrouded his face in shadows and I could only see the collarbone poking from beneath a shirt. Not really caring who was above me at the moment I pulled the shirt of his head and marveled at the skin in front of my face. With tender movements I ran my hands over his chest, moving from pecks to abdomen slowly, trying to memorize everything dip and curve that the male had to offer. My touches seemed to be appreciated because the mysterious man groaned in approval. Feeling braver now I strained my head up to kiss and lick the glowing skin. Slowly I darted my tongue out and flicked the man's nipple, gauging the reaction. He hissed and gripped my arms, pulling me up enough so he could wiggle my shirt off. _

_"Oh Merlin, you're beautiful." A heated kiss took any response away from me and I couldn't help but respond. Tingles shot through all the nerve endings in my body and something low in my stomach started to stir. Pulling away from each other, the man began to work on taking his pants off and I tried to scurry out of my own, standing by the edge of the bed, staring at the naked man before me. _

_A different tingling started in my stomach and I looked away from the bed, my cheeks turning red. I had never seen the opposite sex in all its full glory before. _

_"Kendra, come here." The voice was soft and the small amount of light illuminated a hand that was outstretched. I grasped the hand and was pulled back onto the bed, my body hitting the mattress, bouncing softly before settling below the man above me. I smiled up at him, even though I had no idea if he was smiling back since his face was still hidden from my view. Not that the smile mattered as a finger probed my nether regions. A small gasp was torn from my lips as I quivered and tensed at the new sensation. The finger slipped inside and I winced and stilled any movement. _

_"Kendra, are you okay?" I nodded slowly, the tension easing away. A deep rumble that turned into a chuckle slashed through the silence and I couldn't figure out why, but didn't have time because another finger slid into me. At first the fit was tight but after a minute the tight sensation slowly leaving. After another moment the male's fingers started moving back and forth, opening me up and making me wet. The sensations the fingers were causing left me twisting and slightly writhing. Oh, this was amazing. _

_The world fell apart and suddenly there was nothing._

"Holy shit." I gasped, rolling onto my stomach. Frantically I searched around the room, paranoid that a man was going to be there. The room came up empty though and I moved to a more comfortable position. Never had I had a vision like that before and this one worried me above all of the rest. Granted, it wasn't dangerous like the others but the shrouded mystery to it left me puzzled and wanting more. With a frustrated growl I jumped out of bed and starting pacing the room. I didn't want to be alone with myself. I didn't want to slip into another vision, not that I could control that whether I was alone or in a crowd. Soon I found myself standing in the middle of the room, panting and a light layer of sweat starting to cover my body. Even more frustrated than when I began the pacing I began to strip my clothes off, hoping to cool my body down some. Feeling slightly better I laid down in bed, not bothering with the cover just yet.

_Damn, I wish Draco was here._

The thought seemed to spring forth in my mind without me even truly realizing it. A tired sigh escaped my lips as I settled my head on my fluffy pillow. Thinking of Draco brought a smile to my face, even if a part of me was too prideful and silly to admit it. Pushing his picture back into the recesses of my mind, the hurt ego slammed that part of my brain shut, making sure the fiend was gone.

Drifting to sleep, I found my mind floating back to Draco, no matter what the pride in my heart kept screaming. I kind of knew he wouldn't stay gone for long.

* * *

REVIEW OF REVIEWS TIME! (Which was slightly disappointing since there were only two. :( Well, I hope for more in the future.)

**Nicky-Maree:** Glad to bring you another good chapter! I hoped you liked "what happened next". :)

**x Jen bbe x: **Thanks for reviewing chapter seven! I'll just sneak your's in with this chapter since it was posted with the rest. ;) I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. I always love writing endings.

**padmeani8:** You know, I still have trouble spelling your pen name correctly. It's ridiculous on my part really. I'm always tempted to just put your name, but that wouldn't be fair to anyone else. I believe we've already discussed your review through text. But yeah, I'm trying to stray away from keeping her like me. And bam! Sneak preview! Hope that makes up for the time I'm taking on the actual event!

**seaweedbrain567:** Oh, I'm so glad you picked my story! That makes me feel honored, truly it does. Did you enjoy the hot chocolate thing? Personally I love it with coffee, but hot chocolate works too. I will definitely keep writing, have no fears!


	11. You Never Fail Me

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. That's obvious.

Claimer: Hey, I'm pretty sure I own that girl named Kendra everyone is talking about. Oh snap.

A/N: Another chapter! Albeit a slow release, but hey! I have a question for you guys...how many of you are Supernatural fans? Any? Any at all? I'm thinking about writing a story for it. I know what you're thinking. I suck at updating this one so I definitely shouldn't start a new story up. But what do you think? Anyone want to co-write it? Message me or leave a review and I'll get back to you.

On to the chapter!

* * *

_When my heart stops singing out cause I'm full of pride. Even though I let you down, you're still by my side tonight. _

_-Me In Motion_

* * *

-Kendra-

"Miss Marx? …Miss Marx?" Some part of me was aware of a person calling out my name, the tone laced with obvious irritation. The little cave my arms made around my head was too comfortable for me to fully wake up. A finger prodded my arm and I tried my best to ignore it. That was how things worked. Ignore it and it will go away. Perfect advice for life.

"Miss Marx!" A book slammed down on the table and brought me fully to life.

"Gah! What? Fuc-what?" I was standing on my feet, startled and partially numb from sleeping at such an awful angle.

"Miss Marx, will you please repeat what I just said?" Snape drawled, crossing his arms over his chest expectantly. I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. Being a smart ass was probably not my best option. Snickers erupted all around me and I sighed in defeat and shrugged my shoulders. I was too tired to actually put up a fight today. "That is what I thought. Detention until Christmas break is in order."

I sat down, slumping in my seat before looking around. Other Slytherins were disappointed that I didn't put up a fight but Ravenclaws that we shared the class with; they seemed pleased, like Snape had knocked me down a few notches. Part of me wanted to stand back up and put up a fight, not bothered about the punishment since Snape rarely took points away from Slytherin. That would actually be a blessing compared to his grueling detentions. This other part though just wanted to give up. I stole a glance at Draco sitting next to me as he doodled on his notes. His entire body tensed as he felt eyes on him. Those gray eyes slid my direction and I gave him a small smile. Dipping my own quill in ink I scrawled a note and barely slid the piece of parchment his way. Moments passed and he didn't take it. He wasn't worried about Snape seeing because the man's back was turned. Huffing, I pushed the note completely over to him so it covered his own notes and drawings. A sneer crosses his lips and he gave me a dirty look to which I responded by sticking out my tongue. Draco's foul mood was not enough to steer me away. I needed to talk to him.

Sighing heavily he read the note before writing something in response.

_Draco, we need to talk. Lunch?_

_Why now? You're not going to keep ignoring me?_

I frowned at the blonde's sarcastic question. Sometimes I wanted to punch him and tell him to quit being stupid. The longer I thought about it though, the more I realized I probably deserved the same treatment.

_Obviously not since I'm writing to you, but if you keep acting like an ass I just might._

Violently, I slid the note to him, tapping impatiently on the desk as Draco scratched something down. Noticing my reaction he took his sweet time.

"Ass." I muttered under my breath, glaring at the notes Snape was writing on the board. The corner of the note jabbed my elbow as Draco slid it back. After reading his response I quickly shoved the parchment into my bag before Snape could see it. I went over the simple response in my head.

"_Fine. We'll talk. Lunch sounds fine." _

Hopefully when we actually talked it wouldn't be as snotty as the note had just been. I missed talking to my best friend about everything. His kisses were nice too. I sighed at the truth. It wasn't just having a best friend I missed; it was his sweeter, affectionate side I missed. With intense longing now making a whirlpool in my stomach I lowered my head onto the back of my hands and watched Snape take notes.

"Miss Marx, if you plan on sleeping again, please step out of my classroom." Snape stared me down, a challenge in his eyes. No one walked out of his classroom. A smirk rose to my face and I silently accepted the challenge.

"Why of course professor. You must be correct, even if my eyes were obviously wide open and I was reading the notes off the board, I must have been asleep. It is the only logical conclusion." The Slytherin's head of house's hand tightened around the piece of chalk he was writing with and his lips drew into a tight line.

"Out."

"My pleasure." Some of the Slytherins laughed and gave little claps while Ravenclaws rolled their eyes and sneered in my direction. They always did have a wand up their ass about learning. I gathered my supplies, carelessly shoving them in my bag, before stomping out of the room. I don't know what had gotten into me this year. Every time I turned around there was trouble. I knew my big mouth didn't help any of that but I couldn't stop. My parents were bound to find out and I grimaced at the punishment awaiting me in my dad's study. I always tried to stay away from him and that room, and by doing that I had to stay out of trouble.

Everything was going to shit. Well maybe not everything. I had managed to get Draco to agree to talk with me and that felt like an accomplishment. I stopped suddenly in my tracks. Wasn't I the one mad at him?

Sighing at my stupidity, I moped back to the common room, hoping to take a small nap before meeting Draco in the Great Hall. I didn't get very much sleep last night since a vision kept me up scared half to death. It was so graphic and gory I couldn't even see straight after words. Tears filled my eyes as I curled into the fetal position on my bed, trying to erase the bloody appendages that were no longer attached to anything from my mind.

Stepping into Slytherin's territory I shuddered as the images flashed one after another in my mind. Fear prickled at the base of my spine and tears started to pool in my eyes. Something terrible was going to happen and I didn't know how to change it. Naturally, I assumed the vision had to do with my upcoming initiation during Christmas break. That deduction scared me even more. If I caused this brutal mutilation that I so luckily got a glimpse at last night, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to survive.

The vision was nothing like when I had to kill that man last year. That was a basic murder. Muggles murder people like that all the time. No, this was torture. Murder was the destination when no further information could be extracted from the man.

"Breathe Kendra." I muttered as I slumped against my bedroom door, not really seeing anything in the room. Lazily discarding my school items on the floor I crawled into bed, staring at the wall as I laid on my side. I had to figure a way out of this Death Eater situation. I couldn't go through with it. Failing to find any plan I slowly fell asleep.

"Kendra?" A light knocking startled me awake, and I let out a violent gasp. Instinctually, my hand reached for my wand which I left on my nightstand and I pointed it at the door. "Kendra, you in there?" I let out a heavy sigh, feeling foolish at thinking there was any danger here in Hogwarts.

"Come in." My voice was hoarse and dry from just waking up and I felt groggy still. The oak wand in my hand fell from my grasp and I smiled at Draco as he entered the room.

"Hey, I thought you'd be here if you weren't in the Great Hall. I brought you this." He stretched his arm out and I peered at what he was holding. Half wary, I took it, realizing it was a napkin tied at the top. I undid the knot and smiled at the small snacks inside. Cheese cubes and various little fruits along with a piece of bread made up the contents of the small package.

"Thank you Draco." I looked up at him, only to frown. He looked awful and I felt ashamed for not noticing it this morning. His eyes were dull instead of those bright stormy gray orbs and dark circles colored the pale skin around the sockets. That wasn't the only skin that looked discolored because his skin held a sickish gray tone to it. I felt like such a jackass for not really looking at him this morning, absorbed by my own selfish needs to talk to him.

"It's not a problem. I know how you get when you don't eat." A small smirk rose to his lips, though it was obvious it was hollow. That raised another flag for alarm.

"Come here." I patted the space next to me and without hesitation he took the offer. Well, at least that seemed normal. For minutes I tried to search for something to say to the boy who was supposed to be my best friend. Finally, I settled on, "You look awful.", taking a couple of cheese cubes in my mouth in the process. The unhindered comment made him chuckle.

"You don't look too hot yourself." The honesty flowing between the two of us made me smile and I leaned back, settling closer to Draco. Feeling the tension dissolve with our opening insults, he brought his feet onto the bed, bringing his knees up slightly.

"Visions." I answered shortly, popping more food into my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him nod slightly. That one word said everything to him. It let him know things weren't going well with anything I was seeing. That what I was seeing was a cause for concern.

"Pressure", was his one word that gave it all away. He was feeling intense pressure to get this assignment given to him by the Dark Lord done, successfully at that. The entire Malfoy name rode on Draco's shoulders and it was driving him to his death. I nodded at him in the same way he nodded at me, before opening my mouth to speak again.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Kendra?"

"I'm scared." My voice was almost broken, barely above a whisper. Draco pulled me closer to him, his arms wrapping around my upper body. His head rested on top of mine and his next words were even quieter than mine.

"Me too." For minutes we stayed silent before I finally decided to say something.

"I'm glad we're talking again." Draco's grip tightened around me.

"I am too. I was curious as to how long this was going to continue for. Though, considering you're as stubborn as I am, I'm quite sure it would have gone on for as long as we lived. So what made you change your mind?"

"I missed you. I missed this." I snuggled further into his body, trying to make sure there were no empty spaces. The boy chuckled at my honesty. It was one of the only things I was good at. "Besides, not a whole lot of people talk to me. A few here and there, but everything is so shallow it's hardly worth the trouble of pretending to care. Beggars can't be choosers though, can they?"

"No, no they cannot. Anyways, I understand the feeling. Alone in a crowded room, et cetera, et cetera. On another cheerful note, I see those scratches are healing slowly." Fire rose up in my stomach and my nostrils flared at the sly mention of Pansy.

"Yes, they are. I made some ointment from a couple of herbs that helps the process move faster. Managed to wriggle some extra credit out of it too. However, Pansy's nose is still looking rather unfortunate." I smirked victoriously, bringing a grape up to my lips.

"Yes, she's not too happy with you, though she's being cautious. I'm assuming she doesn't want any other part of her to be black and blue."

"Why do I have these scratches by the way? I could never figure out why I had been hit." Draco didn't say anything, though his cheeks turned a shade a red that came close to a ripe apple. "Draco?" His name slid off my tongue in a stern tone. I wanted answers. I wanted to know why the hell I was walking around with these red marks on my face that made people stare.

"Uh…I…I don't quite remember." Those gray eyes avoided mine and my temper rose a little.

"Dragon dung." I hissed, my eyes narrowing.

"Fine." He snapped, glaring down at me all of a sudden. "Pansy and I were fooling around and I said your name instead of hers. She got pissed, like all you women do, and flew off the bloody handle! There, happy?" Everything came out in a fast blur I was still registering some of the sentences. My name? Draco said my name? Before I could stop it, I was laughing. I fell away from Draco, landing with my back on the mattress. "What the hell is so funny?" Draco's tone was harsh and his gray eyes became steely.

"Idiot." I breathed in between laughter.

"Excuse me?" The new tone in his voice portrayed offense. I remained silent until I could get the laughter and my breathing under control, then I sat up.

"I called you an idiot."

"I heard you!" He hastily snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me that night?"

-Draco-

"Why didn't you tell me that night?" I glared down at the cool blonde. She was leaning back , supporting her body weight with her hands. Her face held a smirk, but her eyes read something completely different. Love and humor?

"I don't know." I tried to sound angry, but I couldn't muster up the energy and direct it into my voice. Kendra sighed, her green eyes rolling in her head and the smirk morphing into a tender smile. She stood and embraced me before I could make a move.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are a bloody idiot. Do you know how much easier things would have been if you had just told me? We could have been talking days ago!" Part of me wanted to call her a name in return for calling me an idiot, but I decided to keep my mouth shut, instead wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and smiling.

"Well, I didn't." That was as close to saying "I'm sorry" as I was going to get and Kendra would have to deal with that. Knowing her though, she would try to accept it and be stubborn in return. If there was one thing we were good at it was being stubborn.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" She muttered a laugh in the bottom of her throat. Kendra reached out and pulled my arm. The forceful movement tripped me and left me falling on top of her and onto the soft bed. We both landed with small grunts; the breath being knocked out of Kendra's lungs because of my body weight. She didn't seem to care too much though, because her lips crushed themselves against my own. Though my mind was shocked, my body kicked right into action, my tongue working against Kendra's and my hands ran along the curves of her body. She felt so good beneath my hands. So right.

One of her hands ran up the base of my jaw and to my neck before each digit tangled itself in my light hair. I moaned as the slender fingers massaged my scalp and Kendra smirked against our kiss. Her other hand slipped under my shirt, running lightly up and down my side, causing me to shiver. The feisty blonde broke the kiss and leaned her head up so her lips barely brushed my ear.

"You have goosebumps, sweetheart." The seductive whisper only brought more goosebumps to the surface and she laughed heartily in response. It was clear that even though she was on bottom, Kendra was very much in control. Her hand moved from my side, across the plane of my stomach and to the other side, leaving more goosebumps in its wake. She was hell bent on repeatedly making this happen. I groaned at the girl and captured her lips with mine, fighting to take some control from her. Kendra had other ideas though, and bucked up against my body, throwing my body off balance. With this advantage, she rolled the two of us so she was straddling me.

"You little minx." I accused playfully, a spark lighting in my eyes that I knew rivaled Kendra's. We were like two children playing as if we hadn't seen each other in so long. The blonde shrugged and smirked, running her hands up my chest as her body bowed over mine. Her final destination left us in another heated kiss. "Mmm. Kendra." I moaned into her neck as we broke apart. Her body shook with small tremors of laughter and I didn't even have to ask her to explain herself.

"Well, at least you didn't say Pansy's name." I smiled down at the trouble making girl.

"Never." With one word I initiated another kiss. This one was slow and tender compared to the ones before it. Kendra drew my bottom lip between her teeth, suckling on it softly, eliciting moans from my mouth.

"Still a minx?" She playfully asked, that gleam in her eye shouting trouble.

"Definitely." I laughed, resting her forehead against mine.

* * *

OH MY GOD! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER! For now. I love making their relationship rocky. I'm weird like that, but I think it's cute. REVIEWS! Come on! You know you want to. Tell me how much I suck at updating, really it's okay if you do. :)

I'll understand.


End file.
